


Found&Lost

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: But with humor, Dornröschen - Freeform, Fluff is hard to write, Fluff mit einer Prise Tod, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Peter ist nicht tot der schläft nur, Skinny hat pyromanische Tendenzen, Wedding, Zombietorte, alternative ending, mal wieder..., ok maybe just for me..., they deserve nice things
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Skinny und Peter heiraten. Die letzten Dinge müssen noch organisiert werden und Skinny fühlt sich, als wäre er in einem Märchen gelandet. Alles ist viel zu kitschig und mit zu vielen rosa Herzchen. Aber in manchen Märchen kommt das „Und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende“ viel zu früh. (Oder auch mein gescheiterter Versuch Fluff zu schreiben. Wobei das letzte Kapitel ein fluffiges alternatives Ende beinhaltet.)
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 1





	1. Nur wer sich öffnet für den Schmerz lässt auch die Liebe mit hinein

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte mir wirklich vorgenommen wenigstens ein Mal in meinem Leben Fluff zu schreiben, quasi als kleine Abwechslung. Doch spätestens nachdem ich die letzten Tage „Red“ von „Survive Said The Prophet“ und „Can You Hold Me?“ von „NF“ rauf und runter gehört habe, und vor allem ersteres mich total in seinen Bann gezogen hat, waren wirklich alle guten Vorsätze dahin und meine alten Gewohnheiten haben mit aller Macht das Steuer an sich gerissen. Es tut mir Leid!

_***_

_If we can be found_

_We sure can get lost_

_Through all the madness of falling in love_

***

„Was, verfickte Scheiße noch mal, haben Sie daran nicht verstanden, dass die Gestecke nicht überladen wirken sollen? Diesen kitschigen Dreck können Sie sich sonst wohin schieben.“

Peter lehnte an der Wand des kleinen Blumenladens, während Skinny schon seit fast einer halben Stunde den Blumenverkäufer malträtierte. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es besser war Skinny wüten zu lassen, bis dieser sein ganzes Pulver verschossen hatte, bevor man versuchte Einwände anzubringen. Und augenblicklich hatte er wieder das Bild der eleganten, langen Tischläufer vor Augen, die Skinny viel zu orange waren und somit nicht zu den hellgoldenen Tellern passten.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Peters Lippen. Irgendwie war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass die Rolle der Brautzilla ihm zufallen würde und Skinny wie üblich einen Scheiß geben würde, egal ob Geburtstag, Weihnachten oder wie jetzt, bei ihrer Hochzeit. Doch da hatte er weit gefehlt.

Peter wurde wachsam, als er bemerkte, wie Skinnys Hand sich langsam zur Faust ballte. Schnell überwand er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte seinem Verlobten, (das klang in seinen Ohren immer noch total verrückt, selbst nach gut sechs turbulenten Jahren Beziehung), beruhigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm. Er wollte wenigstens dem Blumenverkäufer, und wenn er ehrlich war, sich selbst auch, das Desaster mit den fliegenden Gläsern ersparen.

„Wir wollten gerne Lilien als Tischdekoration, sehr minimalistisch. Und um es einfach und elegant zu gestalten, tendieren wir momentan ganz klassisch zu weiß. Aber wir sind noch unentschieden, ob es bei Lilien bleibt, oder ob wir noch eine weitere Blumenart hinzunehmen wollen. Vielleicht haben Sie da ein paar Ideen, sobald mein Freund sich endlich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hat.“

Peter warf Skinny einen eindringlichen Blick zu, doch sein Verlobter sah aus, als wolle er auch Peter eine ordentliche Entgegnung um die Ohren pfeffern. Doch er schien es sich noch einmal anders zu überlegen, bevor die Worte seinen Mund verließen. Und Peter wusste, dass Skinny sich nachher für das triumphierende Lächeln, dass sich auf sein Gesicht gestohlen hatte, revangieren würde.

Mit einem müden Lächeln nickte der Blumenverkäufer, während er ihnen, ein wenig blass um die Nase, weitere Ideen unterbreitete.

***

Die Anspannung schien in Wellen durch seinen Körper zu pulsieren und er versuchte sie durch das Nikotin in Schach zu halten, während er auf das Meer unter ihm starrte. Fuck, in wenigen Wochen war es soweit, dann würde er tatsächlich heiraten. In keinem Szenario, dass er sich für sein Leben ausgemalt hatte, war das jemals eine wirkliche Option gewesen. Er hatte geglaubt allein in seinem schäbigen Apartment in Little Rampart zu verrecken, sich selbst ein Ende zu setzen oder von den Bullen erschossen zu werden. Doch heiraten, ein Haus am Strand, Luxus, das war alles nie Teil seines Lebensentwurfes gewesen, bis Shaw in sein Leben getreten war.

_Shaw._

Nur noch selten nannte er Peter bei seinem Nachnamen, noch viel seltener bezeichnete er ihn als Schisser. Doch in Momenten in denen die Zweifel überwältigend zu sein schienen, da spülten sie die alten Gewohnheiten wieder an die Oberfläche.

Skinny sah zu der kleinen Villa, mit eigenem Strand, in der sie nun schon seit geraumer Zeit zusammen lebten. Er hatte viel Scheiße gefressen auf dem Weg nach oben, aber es hatte sich ausgezahlt. Denn als Greys rechte Hand ließ es sich im Allgemeinen ganz gut leben.

 _Im Allgemeinen._ Skinny kaute auf den Gedanken herum, dachte an die Männer mit denen Grey sich angelegt hatte. Einflussreiche Männer. Und die Scheiße hing nun zwangsläufig auch an ihm.

Skinny wandte sich wieder dem Meer zu, ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Peter wusste im Groben von seinen Machenschaften und Verbindungen. Doch in dieser Sache hatte er ihn im Unklaren gelassen. Er wollte seinem Häschen keine unnötigen Sorgen bereiten, nicht kurz vor der Hochzeit. Skinny dachte daran, wie schwer es ihm anfangs gefallen war, sich Peter zu öffnen, ihm Einblicke in seine kriminelle Welt zu gewähren.

Generell war Vertrauen nichts was ihm leicht fiel.

Unwillkürlich musste Skinny an den Anfang ihrer Beziehung zurück denken. Sex und Gewalt, ein ewiges Weglaufen vor Gefühlen und die Angst sich darauf einzulassen. Denn wenn Skinny eins gelernt hatte, dann das Intimität unweigerlich Schmerz mit sich brachte. Also war er weggelaufen, immer wenn die Nähe ihn zu ersticken schien, wenn es drohte verbindlich zwischen ihnen zu werden. Skinny dachte an die anderen Kerle die er gefickt hatte, an Partys auf denen er Peter damit demonstrativ verletzt hatte, nur um ihn von sich zu stoßen. Und doch hatten sie nicht die Finger voneinander lassen können.

Und irgendwann hatte Peter ihm die Scheiße einfach nicht mehr durchgehen lassen. Skinny erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie ausgeliefert er sich gefühlt hatte. Als würde er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehen und es gab einfach kein Entrinnen mehr. Fast war es befreiend gewesen ausgeliefert zu sein, gezwungen zu sein die Deckung fallen lassen zu müssen, und sei es auch nur ein wenig.

Ihre Aussprache war erschreckend ehrlich gewesen und nicht nur Skinny hatte einige unangenehme Wahrheiten ausgesprochen.

_Und damit, dass ich mit Anderen geschlafen habe, habe ich mir bewiesen, dass ich es nicht wert bin, geliebt zu werden._

Der Satz geisterte ihm immer noch im Kopf herum. Mittlerweile war er fast schon lustig, doch damals war es ein Eingeständnis, von dem er sich lange gewünscht hatte, es wäre ihm erspart geblieben.

„Woran denkst du?“, fragte die vertraute Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr, während sich Peters warmer und vom Meerwasser noch nasser Körper an ihn schmiegte und die Arme fest um ihn schlang. Skinny zögerte kurz, wollte wie so oft aus Reflex die Türen zu seinem Inneren zustoßen. Doch er wusste, sie hatten sich aus gutem Grund vor Jahren versprochen keine Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben. Die Wunden die sie damit erschaffen hatten, hatten so viel mehr zerstört, als sie vor sich selbst eingestehen wollten.

Skinny lehnte seinen Kopf an Peters Schulter, bließ den Zigarettenrauch in den Himmel und sah dabei zu, wie er sich in der frischen Meeresbrise schnell verflüchtigte.

„Je näher die Hochzeit rückt, desto größer scheinen die Zweifel und Ängste zu werden.“

„Was für Ängste?“, wollte Peter ernst wissen.

„Scheiße, dass ich es verbocke, wie alles in meinem Leben. Dass ich nicht gut genug bin, im Gefängnis lande und du mich verlässt. Dass du schon vorher die Schnauze voll von mir hast und abhaust. Dass ich es selbst herbeiführe, weil ich nicht das Gefühl habe, dich und unser Leben überhaupt verdient zu haben.“

Skinny presste die Lippen aufeinander, starrte auf die entfernten Wellen, hörte das Krächzen der Möwen die sich vom Wind tragen ließen.

„Skinny, sieh mich an.“, forderte Peter. Und nur widerwillig drehte Skinny sich in den Armen seines Freundes und sah in Peters warme, braune Augen.

„Wir haben so viel Scheiße gemeinsam durchgestanden, da schaffen wir die letzten paar Jahre unseres Lebens auch noch gemeinsam.“

Gegen seinen Willen, musste Skinny lächeln. Und Peter nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir duschen gehen und ich dir das Salzwasser von der Haut wasche?“

Peter grinste, küsste Skinny erneut, dann wandte er sich um und ging ins Haus. Skinny sah ihm einen Moment hinterher, bevor er dem großen, jungen Mann folgte.

***

Mit noch feuchten Haaren lümmelte Skinny auf der großen, schwarzen Ledercouch, während er darauf wartete, dass Peter endlich mit seinem Essen aus der Küche zu ihm kam.

Das Wohnzimmer war lichtdurchflutet und durch die deckenhohen Fenster konnte man in den Garten sehen und dahinter glitzerte das Meer.

Es gab immer noch Momente in denen Skinny die Villa am liebsten abfackeln würde und in das Loch in Little Rampart zurückziehen wollte, doch er hatte gelernt die Impulse zu ignorieren. Er wusste, dass sie nur dann aufkamen, wenn er sich an das große Haus seiner Eltern erinnert fühlte. An eine Welt die er verabscheute und der er heute so nah und gleichzeitig so fern war, wie noch nie zuvor. Sein Leben in der Gosse war nicht mehr als eine Trotzreaktion um Abstand zu gewinnen, um sich ein für alle Mal von seiner Vergangenheit abzugrenzen. Doch es war eben genau das gewesen, eine Reaktion, keine aktive Handlung. Lange hatte er immer nur gewusst, was er nicht wollte, bis Peter ihn nach einem besonders heftigen Streit ein Ultimatum gesetzt hatte, und Skinny notgedrungen eine Therapie begonnen hatte. Verfickte Scheiße, zu was ihn dieser Junge getrieben hatte! Doch es hatte sich tatsächlich gelohnt. Und selbst nach Jahren spukten noch die Worte seiner Therapeutin in seinem Kopf herum: _Zu Heilen bedeutet die_ _gegenteilige Erfahrung zu machen._ Und bei all der Scheiße die Skinny durchgemacht hatte, konnte er sich ein ganz gutes Bild davon machen, was für Erfahrungen ihm fehlten. Und das war eine verfickt große Menge.

Mit einem überladenen Teller Nudeln betrat Peter endlich das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich neben Skinny aufs Sofa fallen.

„Wir hätten mit der Planung der Hochzeit viel früher anfangen sollen.“, murmelte der junge Mann, während er den Plan von dem großen Saal zu sich heran zog.

„Wer hat den gemeint Geld für einen Hochzeitsplaner auszugeben, sei Verschwendung?“, wollte Skinny neckend wissen.

Genervt verdrehte Peter die Augen.

„Ist ja gut. Ich hab einfach unterschätzt was die Hochzeit alles mit sich bringt. Aber zum Glück machen wir das auch nur einmal in unserem Leben.“

Bei Peters Worten grinste Skinny. Da war so viel Sicherheit in Peters Stimme und Skinny konnte nicht leugnen, dass das etwas mit ihm machte, etwas das sich unerwartet gut anfühlte.

„Wir haben immer noch nicht darüber gesprochen, wer eigentlich alles mit bei uns am Tisch sitzen soll.“, sagte Peter zwischen zwei Bissen Nudeln.

„Deine Eltern und die Schnü… ähm, also Jonas und Andrews, dachte ich.“

„Ja, schon.“, nuschelte Peter an den Nudeln in seinem Mund vorbei. Nachdem er sie runter geschluckt hatte, sagte er: „Ich meine, wer ist dir wichtig. Wen von deiner Seite aus, willst du dabei haben?“

Skinny musste zugeben, dass er darauf nicht wirklich eine Antwort wusste.

„Dylan. Und Marie? Eventuell Grey?“, sagte er schließlich gedehnt.

„Skinny?“

Peter rutschte auf einmal unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her, wobei der Teller mit den Nudeln gefährlich in seiner Hand schwankte.

„Was?“ Skinny hasste es, wenn der Andere nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher, dass du niemanden aus deiner Familie einladen willst?“

„Sind Marie und Dylan denn nicht Familie genug?“, erwiderte Skinny und hörte wie flach seine Stimme dabei klang.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass trotz allem was vorgefallen ist, du deine Eltern nicht doch gerne dabei haben würdest.“

„Will ich nicht.“

Skinny wandte sich ab, dann fügte er hinzu: „Alles was ich will, ist das sie Fotos davon sehen. Von einer perfekten, teuren Hochzeit und ich will, dass sie an ihrem Ekel oder von mir aus auch Erstaunen ersticken.“

„Ok, dann haben wir das geklärt.“, sagte Peter und wandte sich wieder dem Plan zu.

Skinny sah Peter eindringlich an. Sein Freund wusste, dass ein Punkt erreicht war, an dem es nicht lohnte weiter zu diskutieren.

Doch Skinny wusste auch, dass Peter zwar mit Marie gut auskam, aber er hatte Dylan nie wirklich verzeihen können, dass er seinetwegen in Gefahr geraten war. Und die Vorgeschichte zwischen Peter und Grey war noch um einiges finsterer.

„Wir sollten anfangen uns einen gemeinsamen Freundeskreis aufzubauen.“, meinte Peter schließlich gedankenverloren.

„Was? Nur weil du meine Freunde nicht ausstehen kannst und ich mit deinen auch so meine Probleme habe?“, fragt Skinny mit einigem Spott in der Stimme.

Peter stellte den mittlerweile leeren Teller auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch und zog Skinny dichter an sich heran.

„Aber es ist besser geworden.“, sagte er und ein wenig Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Mit Bob kommst du mittlerweile doch ganz gut zurecht. Nur Justus und du, ihr seid irgendwie wie Hund und Katze.“

Skinny gab einen genervten Laut von sich, als er sich gegen Peters Schulter sinken ließ.

Liebevoll fuhr Peter durch Skinnys Haare. Doch gerade als Skinny entspannt die Augen schloss, fing Peter an nach einer kleinen Schachtel mit Papierschnipsel zu fischen, so dass Skinnys fluchend versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden um nicht vom Sofa zu fallen.

Peter warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die Gästeliste, während er die mit Namen versehenen Papierschnipsel auf den Plan des Saals segeln ließ.

Gelangweilt beobachtete Skinny seinen Freund dabei wie er die Papierfetzen auslegte, während er zweifelnd die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Wie soll das nur werden?“, murmelte er einige Male vor sich hin, während er die Namen verschob.

„Du meinst, wenn die Rocky Beachs Polizei mit der kriminellen Unterwelt aufeinandertrifft?“, fragte Skinny spöttisch.

„Schön, dass du dir da keine Sorgen drüber machst.“

„Warum sollte ich auch? Leuten wie Grey kann man nichts nachweisen.“

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.“, murmelte Peter.

Skinny ließ sich nun nicht davon abhalten seinen Kopf in Peters Schoß fallen zu lassen und er genoss die Nähe und Vertrautheit des Anderen, während Peter sich anscheinend wirklich Sorgen wegen der Sitzordnung machte.

„Nicht zu vergessen, dass Justus wahrscheinlich schon rein aus Gewohnheit jeden unter die Lupe nehmen wird, der aus deinem Freundes- oder Bekanntenkreis anwesend ist.“ Peters Stimme über ihm, war, trotz der Sorge darin, beruhigend.

„Dann lad das Superhirn doch nicht ein.“

Für den Kommentar kassierte Skinny anstatt einer Antwort nur einen Klaps und Peters leises Lachen.

„Ich weiß, das würde dir gefallen.“

„Ja, das würde es.“, gab Skinny zufrieden lächelnd zurück.

Denn trotz ihrer Beziehung, spielte Peter in seiner Freizeit mit seinen Freunden immer noch gerne Detektiv. Wobei es oft genug Skinny tatsächlich zum Vorteil gereicht hatte, wenn Peter ihn an seinen Ermittlungen teilhaben ließ und die drei Satzzeichen eher aus versehen Skinnys Geschäften zu dicht auf den Fersen waren und Skinny so noch die Chance hatte, im Zweifelsfall umdisponieren zu können.

Spöttisch dachte Skinny an den ersten Besuch von Peters Freunden in ihrem neuen Haus. Wie misstrauisch vor allem der Dicke sich umgeguckt hatte. Nicht das kleinste Detail war ihm verborgen geblieben. _Ich hoffe für Peter, dass ich nie gegen dich ermitteln muss._ Das waren die einzigen Worte die Jonas an dem Tag an ihn gerichtet hatte. Und Skinny hatte nur mit seinem üblichen fiesen Lachen geantwortet.

„Ich gebs auf.“, sagte Peter schließlich und strich liebevoll durch Skinnys helle Haare. Einige der langen Strähnen wickelten sich um seine Finger, doch Skinny störte es nicht. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen, fühlte Peters sanfte Berührungen auf seiner Haut.

Dann hörte er ein leises, unterdrücktes Giggeln über sich.

Skinny schlug die Augen auf und fixierte Peter mit seinen grauen Augen.

„Was ist los?“, wollte er wissen.

Peter wand sich unter seinem stechenden Blick, doch schließlich brachte er heraus: „Ich musste gerade an den Abend denken, als das mit uns anfing.“

Ein Grinsen zuckte über Skinnys Züge. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Abend in der Bar.

Damals als er für Grey die Gangs auf den Straßen im Zaum gehalten hatte. Die Drecksarbeit erledigte, für die sonst niemand in Frage kam.

Wie so oft hatten sie den Abend ausklingen lassen wollen, doch anstatt auf den Strand, war die Wahl auf die kleine, unscheinbare Kneipe am Hafen gefallen.

Skinny erinnerte sich noch gut daran wie er Peter an der Bar hatte sitzen sehen, zusammen mit Jeffrey, den er damals immer nur Surferboy genannt hatte. Das war kurz nach Peters Outing gewesen und irgendwie war die Info sogar bis zu Skinny durchgedrungen. Und Skinny hatte es… neugierig gemacht. Nicht zum ersten Mal war ihm Peters hübsches Gesicht und der durchtrainierte Körper unter den durchscheinenden Shirts aufgefallen. Doch an dem Abend war Peter seine Beute gewesen und Skinny hatte alles dran gesetzt sie zu erlegen.

Skinny grinste wieder sein dreckiges Grinsen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur bettelnd vor mir auf den Knien sehen. An mehr als deinem Körper war ich nicht interessiert.“

Betont langsam ließ Skinny seinen Blick über Peter gleiten. Doch der andere grinste zurück.

„Den hast du auch bekommen. Mehr als einmal.“

Dann beugte Peter sich zu Skinny hinunter und küsste den jungen Mann. Skinny vergrub seine Finger in Peters Nacken, ließ ihm nicht die Möglichkeit frei zu kommen, solange er es nicht wollte.

Herausfordernd sah Skinny zu Peter empor, als er ihn widerwillig aus dem Kuss entließ.

„Doch du magst es noch genauso gerne, wie damals, wenn ich die Führung übernehme.“

Peter lachte. Doch dann erwiderte er: „Naja, es war nicht erst der Moment in dem du mich gegen die Wand gedrückt hast, als ich zugeben musste, dass mich das gerade mehr anmacht, als es sollte. Eigentlich war es schon der Moment in dem du zur Tür reingekommen bist. Du standest da in deiner schwarzen Lederjacke und wirktest, als würde die ganze Welt dir gehören, während sich die anderen aus der Gang um dich gescharrt haben. Und irgendwie war mir auf einmal bewusst, wie viel älter, erwachsener, du warst, was es gebraucht haben musste um sich den Respekt der anderen verdient zu haben.“

Peter stockte, offensichtlich war es ihm unangenehm weiter zu erzählen. Doch Skinny sah ihn nur abwartend an, bis Peter endlich weiter sprach.

„Die Autorität die du ausgestrahlt hast, das war das erste Mal, dass ich mir eingestanden habe, dass ich dich vielleicht ein bisschen attraktiv fand. Und bereits da wusste ich, wenn du mich küssen würdest, würde ich es geschehen lassen.“

Ein schmutziges Grinsen glitt über Skinnys Lippen.

„Dann habe ich mir deine Blicke an dem Abend also nicht nur eingebildet.“

„Sei nicht beleidigt, dass ich es dir zu leicht gemacht habe“, witzelte Peter. Und Skinny spürte wieder das Lächeln das sich auf seine Lippen stahl. Ein Lächeln, das nur Peter ihm entlocken konnte.

Das plötzliche Vibrieren des Handys ließ Skinny leise fluchen.

„Fuck, da ist noch diese Sache die ich erledigen muss.“, sagte er, nachdem er einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Display geworfen hatte. „Soll ich nachher was zu Essen mitbringen? Chinesisch?“

Peter nickte und als Skinny sich gerade aufrappeln wollte, sagte Peter noch: „Wir haben morgen einen Termin bei der Konditorei wegen der Hochzeitstorte.“

Skinnys Blick schien Bände zu sprechen, denn Peter fügte schnell tadelnd hinzu: „Und nein, ein Zombiedesign kommt nicht in Frage.“

Skinny schnaubte entrüstet durch die Nase.

„Keinen Spaß gönnst du mir.“, sagte er eingeschnappt, während er in den Flur ging und sich die abgetragene Lederjacke überwarf.

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass die Ehe leicht sein würde.“, rief Peter ihm noch hinterher, bevor die Tür hinter Skinny ins Schloss fiel.

***

Nachdenklich wusch Skinny sich das Blut von den Händen, während er die letzten Stunden vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren ließ.

Die Situation zwischen Golzine und Grey eskalierte zusehends. Kurz schloss Skinny die Augen, dachte an die Gruppe junger Männer die bittend vor ihm gekniet hatte, die ihn verwünschten oder bettelten. An seine eigenen Leute, die nur auf seinen Befehl oder eine falsche Bewegung gewartet hatten. Dachte daran wie seine Finger sich in die Haare des Anführers gekrallt hatten, das Messer in seiner Hand. Wie leicht die Klinge durch Haut und Sehnen geglitten war, als er ihm die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hatte. Eine Pistole wäre ihm lieber gewesen, doch Golzine sollte eine Nachricht erhalten, eine sehr persönliche Nachricht die manchmal nur ein Messer überbringen konnte.

„Alles ok?“, hörte er Mikes Stimme.

Skinny sah auf, musterte den jungen Mann der lässig im Türrahmen lehnte.

„Hm.“, brummte er nur, während er wieder auf seine Hände hinunter blickte, zusah wie das Wasser sich langsam wieder klärte und nur noch ein leichter rosa Schimmer in den Abfluss floss.

„Auch wenn es einem nicht immer gefällt, aber das gehört nun mal dazu.“, meinte Mike plötzlich. Verwundert sah Skinny ihn an.

„Das muss ich dir doch eigentlich nicht erklären. Du wärst nicht da, wo du heute bist, wenn Grey nicht wüsste, dass du solchen Aufgaben gewachsen wärst.“

Skinny nickte leicht, dann sagte er mit einem bitteren Unterton in der Stimme: „Das war kein fairer Kampf, sondern eine Exekution.“

Beinahe musste Skinny über seine eigenen Worte lachen. Er war schon oft über Leichen gegangen seit dem er für Grey arbeitete. Doch das was ihn faszinierte war ein Kampf auf Augenhöhe, das strategische Ausmanövrieren des Gegners. Vielleicht hatte Peter ihn weich gemacht mit seiner Vorliebe für streunende Kätzchen und Geschenken zum Valentinstag.

Mike zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann wiederholte er: „Das gehört nun mal dazu.“

Einen Augenblick breitete sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus, während Skinny sich die Hände an seiner Hose trocken wischte und sich anschließend die Jacke über warf.

„Die Jungs wollten gleich noch was trinken gehen. Kommst du mit?“, wollte Mike dann wissen.

Skinny sah Mike kurz an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das geht nicht, ich hab Peter versprochen, dass ich Essen mitbringe.“

„Meine Güte, Skinny, seit wann machst du einen auf Hausfrau?“

Der vernichtende Blick den Skinny Mike zuwarf, brachte den anderen Mann jedoch nur dazu in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Sknny überwand die wenigen Schritte die sie trennten. Das Messer sprang viel zu leicht in seine Hand und schon im nächsten Moment drückte er Mike mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sah das Entsetzen, als sich sein Unterarm gegen Mikes Kehle presste, während er die Messerspitze auf die empfindliche Haut unterhalb der Rippen aufsetzte.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dir das nächste Mal gründlicher überlegst, ob sich so ein Scherz auszahlt.“, knurrte Skinny, während er dem Anderen herausfordernd in die Augen sah.

„Schon gut, Boss.“, stammelte Mike eingeschüchtert.

Skinny stieß ihn von sich. Im Hinausgehen sagte er noch: „Viel Spaß heute Abend. Und fang dir nichts ein.“

***

„Nein.“, meinte Skinny, bevor er die Seite umblätterte.

„Nein, nein, nein.“

Genervt verdrehte Peter die Augen.

„Liebster, für irgendetwas müssen wir uns aber entscheiden.“

„Du weißt was ich will.“, sagte Skinny, während er betont abweisend seinen Blick über die Beispielbilder gleiten ließ.

„Eine Torte die aussieht als wäre sie aus Hautfetzen zusammengenäht mit Blut und Hirnmasse die daraus hervor quillt kommt gar nicht in Frage.“, warf Peter bestimmt schon zum hundersten Mal ein.

„Du hast das anatomische Herz oben drauf vergessen.“, murmelte Skinny, während er eine weitere Seite umblätterte.

„Nein und damit basta.“, sagte Peter bestimmt.

„Aber bei den Schleifchen, Herzen und Blumen vergeht mir alles.“, begehrte Skinny noch ein letztes Mal auf.

Peter seufzte. Doch fast schon erleichtert musste er feststellen, dass Skinny heute immerhin nur quengelig war und nicht bereits die Mitarbeiter zusammengestaucht hatte, oder, noch schlimmer, die ersten zerbrechlichen Dinge an der nächsten Wand zerschellt waren.

„Skinny weißt du noch was du mir gestern über deine Eltern erzählt hast? Denk doch mal daran, wie eine Zombietorte das ruinieren würde.“

Peter fühlte sich, als würde er mit einem Kleinkind reden. Und der finstere Blick dem Skinny ihn zuwarf setzte seiner Assoziation das Krönchen auf.

„Ok.“

Mit den zwei Buchstaben ließ Skinny den Widerstand fallen.

„Gold, weiß, marineblau sind die Farben auf die wir uns geeinigt haben. Alles eher minimalistisch, eine klare Formsprache.“, zählte er auf einmal erstaunlich kooperativ ihre bisherigen Vorgaben auf. Peter lächelte ihn dankbar von der Seite an. Doch Skinny würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

Die Zombieidee schien sich wirklich aus irgendeinem Grund in Skinnys Kopf festgesetzt zu haben und Peter beschloss ihm als Überraschung zu der Torte einen Zombiemuffin zu schenken.

Und ehe Peter sich versah, war Skinny wieder ganz der alte, machte rigoros jeden Vorschlag des Konditors zunichte und erklärte warum dessen Ideen zwar nett, aber nicht gut genug waren. Und fast schon verwundert stellte Peter fest, dass er selbst offenbar überhaupt kein Mitspracherecht mehr zu haben schien.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stand dann endlich das Design und Peter stellte verwundert fest, dass der Konditor dabei keinen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte.

Die Verkostung lief hingegen fast schon harmonisch ab. Peter konnte sich beinahe glücklich schätzen, sein Stimmrecht anscheinend wiedererlangt zu haben, denn Skinny fragte ihn erstaunlich oft nach seiner Meinung. Und am Ende entschieden sie sich dann gemeinsam für eine abenteuerliche Mischung aus Nougat und Passionsfrucht.

Als sie auf die Straße hinaus traten, zog Skinny Peter dicht an sich.

„Wenn du noch einmal meine Eltern als Druckmittel gegen mich einsetzt, dann wirst du das bitter bereuen.“, raunte er in das Ohr seines Verlobten.

Peter schluckte, sein Herz schlug unwillkürlich schneller. Und in dem Moment konnte er nicht sagen, wie ernst Skinny diese Drohung meinte.

Schnell warf er dem blonden Mann einen Blick von der Seite zu, doch da spürte er schon wie die kräftigen Finger des Anderen sich in seinen Haaren vergruben, daran zogen. Doch es war nicht unangenehm, nur eine Demonstration. Und Peter hasste, dass seine Beine auf einmal weich wurden und Skinny es nur mit einem Handgriff schaffte, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Er nur noch den leichten Schwung von Skinnys Lippen wahrnahm, die geradezu verführerisch leicht geöffnet waren.

Skinny drehte Peters Kopf leicht, doch Peter konnte den Blick nicht von Skinnys Lippen abwenden.

„Gott, dass ich dich immer noch so leicht bekomme.“, flüsterte Skinny. Und das Kribbeln, dass dabei durch Peters Körper ging, war eine Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Vorfreude.

„Ich glaube mit der Strafe werde ich leben können.“, brachte Peter atemlos hervor. Seine Gedanken waren schon an einer ganz anderen Stelle abgebogen.

Ein dreckiges Grinsen stahl sich auf Skinnys Gesicht. Dann zog er Peter dicht an sich und küsste ihn grob, während der große Mann die Hand in seinem Nacken viel zu deutlich spürte. Peter krallte seine Finger in Skinnys Lederjacke und er wusste, er würde nach mehr betteln, sobald sie zu Hause angekommen waren.

***

Der Wecker riss sie unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich Skinnys Kehle. Die letzten Wochen waren viel zu schnell vergangen und der Morgen ihres großen Tages, der bisher nur ein ehrfurchtgebietendes Monster am Horizont gewesen war, stand nun direkt vor ihm.

Langsam zog Peter seinen Arm zurück, den er im Schlaf um Skinny gelegt hatte, doch Skinny hielt ihn fest.

„Noch ein paar Minuten.“, murmelte er verschlafen. Und zufrieden hörte er Peters leises Lachen, als der große Mann sich wieder an seinen Rücken kuschelte.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Skinny Norris auch eine sanfte Seite hat?“, nuschelte Peter, während er seine Nase in Skinnys Haaren vergrub.

Skinny drehte sich zu seinem Freund, küsste ihn zärtlich. Dann zog er Peter dichter an sich heran, vergrub seine Fingernägel in dessen Rücken. Er spürte wie Peter unter seinen Berührungen erschauderte.

„Langweilt dich meine sanfte Seite etwa?“, wollte Skinny mit einem Schmunzeln wissen. „Außerdem heißt es ab heute Skinny Shaw.“

„Dann kann ich dich ja nie wieder _Schreckensbleiches Nervenbündel_ nennen.“, meinte Peter mit gespielter Trauer in der Stimme. Doch bevor er noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, war Skinny schon über ihm und schob sein Shirt provokant nach oben.

Er liebkoste Peters flachen Bauch, ließ seine Zunge spielerisch darüber gleiten, zwickte ihn, nur um eine Reaktion zu erfahren.

Peter stöhnte unterdrückt auf.

„Skinny, wir können nicht… Unsere Hochzeit...“

Doch Skinny wollte davon nichts hören. Er presste Peter eine Hand auf den Mund, während er mit der anderen seine anschwellende Erektion durch den Stoff hindurch massierte.

„Das ist unser Tag, da dürfen alle anderen warten.“

Peter versuchte verzweifelt seinen Protest doch noch los zu werden, doch seine Gedanken verflüchtigten sich zusehends.

„So ists brav.“, sagte Skinny über ihm, während er zufrieden dabei zusah wie Peters Widerstand in sich zusammenbrach. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Peter mehr forderte, bettelte Skinny würde nicht aufhören.

Skinny ließ sich schwer atmend in die Laken sinken.

_Skinny Shaw._

Irgendwie konnte er sich an den Gedanken immer noch nicht gewöhnen. Trotz der Monate die seit dieser Entscheidung vergangen waren. Und war es nicht seine eigene Idee gewesen?

Es gab wenig Menschen die er so sehr hasste, wie seine eigenen Familie. Also war es nur eine logische Konsequenz gewesen sich auch von ihrem Namen zu trennen. Und er mochte Peters Eltern. Genoss den liebevollen Umgang den er mit seiner Familie pflegte. Und überrascht hatte er festgestellt, dass sie ihn erstaunlich gut als Schwiegersohn akzeptierten. An den Feiertagen fühlte er sich sogar richtig wohl im Haus von Peters Eltern. Solange die erweiterte Familie, Jonas und Andrews plus Eltern, nicht ebenfalls dazu kamen.

Peter war das Bindeglied zu einer Welt die für Skinny immer nur in Märchen existierte oder in zu kitschigen Hollywoodfilmen. Nichts was ein Mensch wirklich erlebte. Doch er hatte lernen müssen, dass seine Lebensrealität nur einen Ausschnitt zeigte.

Skinny griff nach Peters Hand.

„Danke, für all das was du in mein Leben gebracht hast.“, sagte er zur Decke gewandt. Dann atmete er tief durch und überwand sich das „Ich liebe dich.“ ebenfalls über seine Lippen zu quälen. Ein Satz der ihm immer noch nicht leicht fiel und er konnte an einer Hand abzählen wie oft er ihn zu Peter im Laufe ihrer Beziehung gesagt hatte.

Skinny spürte wie Peter leicht seine Hand drückte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Skinny Shaw.“

Einen Augenblick blieben sie regungslos liegen. Skinny fühlte Peters Hand in seiner, ein vertrauter Anker in dem tosenden Ozean der sein Leben war.

Doch viel zu früh löste Peter sich von ihm.

„Verdammt, ist es spät.“, hörte Skinny den entsetzten Ausruf seines Verlobten, dann verschwand Peter im Bad. Skinny drehte sich auf die Seite, nahm Peters Geruch in der Bettdecke wahr, während er versuchte nicht wieder einzudösen.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
>  Found&Lost – Survive Said The Prophet  
>  Und Wir Tanzten - ASP  
>  Red – Survive Said The Prophet


	2. Auch wenn Gott oftmals vor mir steht und mir die Hölle prophezeit, es ist das Größte, denn wir brennen dort zu zweit

_***_

_The stain of red that colors the pavement,_

_Painted with blood of somebody you love._

_Is this the sacrifice for the broken,_

_Losing the purest of what's in your heart?_

_***_

Der Morgen war, nachdem Skinny und Peter es endlich geschafft hatten aufzustehen, sehr gehetzt verlaufen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass heiraten so stressig sein konnte? Und Skinny genoss nun, zur Abwechslung, die Ruhe des abgeschiedenen Hotelzimmers im Obergeschoss der imposanten Villa, während Peter von seinen beiden Kollegen vereinnahmt worden war. Das entfernte Klappern und geschäftige Treiben der letzten Vorbereitungen drang durch die geschlossene Tür zu ihm hinauf. Die Einrichtung des Zimmers war edel, schrabbte jedoch mit den pompösen Säulen nur knapp an kitschig antik vorbei.

Skinny ließ seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen, über die Berge die sich um sie herum erstreckten. Es war ein idyllischer Ausblick, perfekt um zu vergessen, dass es dort draußen auch noch eine andere Welt gab.

Zum wiederholten Male zupfte Skinny an dem Kragen seines Hemdes herum. Unfreiwillig musste er sich eingestehen, dass es gar nicht so übel aussah, wie er es erwartet hatte. Doch er fühlte sich in dem steifen Stoff gefangen und der Anblick erinnerte ihn auf eine unangenehme Art an seinen Vater.

Ein vorsichtiges Klopfen an der Tür ließ Skinny herum fahren.

„Skinny, bist du soweit?“, wollte Dylan wissen, während er eintrat.

„Wie albern sehe ich aus?“, wollte Skinny statt einer Antwort wissen.

Nachdenklich legte Dylan den Kopf schief, wobei ihm lässig eine Haarsträhne in die Stirn fiel.

„Level Clown hast du noch nicht erreicht.“, stellte er schließlich fest.

„Ich glaube das ist gut.“, knurrte Skinny, zupfte noch ein letztes Mal am Jackett herum, bevor er sich endgültig vom Spiegel abwandte.

„Stehen Greys Männer auf ihren Posten? Und sind die anderen Vorkehrungen getroffen worden?“

Dylan nickte, dann fragte er: „Meinst du wirklich, dass das notwendig ist?“

Skinny gab einen knurrenden Laut von sich der offensichtlich soetwas wie eine Bestätigung sein sollte. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und gefolgt von Dylan stieg er die breite Treppe in den großen Saal hinab.

Das Personal rannte aufgeregt durcheinander, alle noch hektisch dabei, die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen, bevor es ernst wurde.

Fast schon aus Gewohnheit faltete Skinny im Vorübergehen eine Kellnerin zusammen, die die Tischdeko nicht entsprechend seiner Vorgaben platzierte. Doch etwas anderes brannte ihm viel dringlicher auf der Seele.

Skinny überprüfte ein Versteck nach dem anderen, sah nach ob die Waffen die er platziert hatte, noch an Ort und Stelle waren.

Gerade als er eine Tischdecke wieder herunter gleiten ließ, hörte er Peters aufgebrachte Stimme hinter sich.

„Scheiße Skinny, warum versteckst du Waffen auf unserer Hochzeit?“

Das war Dylans Stichwort. Möglichst unauffällig zog er sich aus der Schusslinie und überließ es Skinny allein mit seinem Verlobten fertig zu werden.

„Weil eine Waffe nicht zum Anzug passt?“

„Sollten Greys Männer nicht reichen? Wozu brauchen wir die überhaupt auf unserer Hochzeit? Was verheimlichst du mir?“, wollte Peter aufgebracht wissen.

Skinny zögerte, doch es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr Peter vor der Wahrheit zu schützen.

„Wir haben Geschäfte mit ein paar wirklich üblen Typen gemacht und dabei ist so einiges schief gelaufen, weshalb die gerade nicht sonderlich gut auf uns zu sprechen sind.“

Peter warf der versteckten Waffe einen finsteren Blick zu, dann antwortete er mit unterdrücktem Ärger in der Stimme: „So wie ich dich kenne, ist das die entschärfte Version der Wahrheit. Findest du nicht, ich sollte soetwas direkt erfahren?“

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen. Vor allem nicht heute.“, meinte Skinny entschuldigend. Doch so leicht konnte er Peter nicht entkommen.

„War das der Grund warum du in letzter Zeit so oft mies drauf warst?“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern und er war sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass er wie ein kleiner, trotziger Junge wirken musste.

„Das hat es zumindest verstärkt. Aber du hattest Recht, als du über meine Eltern gesprochen hast. Es macht mich fertig, zu sehen wie liebevoll deine Familie dich unterstützt, während ich eigentlich keine mehr habe.“

Peter zog Skinny in seine Arme, dann sagte er leise: „Du hast mich. Und meine Eltern, Grey, Marie, Dylan und gezwungenermaßen sogar auch Bob und Justus. Skinny du bist nicht mehr allein.“

Skinny lehnte seinen Kopf an Peters Schulter und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, genoss die Liebe die Peter ihm entgegen brachte.

Doch zu schnell löste der große Mann sich aus der Umarmung.

„Und die Waffen verschwinden. Jetzt.“, sagte Peter bestimmt.

„Aber...“, wandte Skinny ein, „Scheiße, Peter, du verstehst nicht wie gefährlich die Typen sind. Wenn Golzine auch nur die Möglichkeit wittert, sich rächen zu können, dann wird er zuschlagen.“

Wütend funkelte Peter ihn an.

„Diverse Polizisten werden heute Abend hier sein, denkst du wirklich der Typ würde das riskieren? Und was ist, wenn eines der Kinder eine der Waffen findet und nur ein wenig damit spielen will?“

Skinny musste zugeben, dass wohl vor allem letzteres zu einigen unschönen Fragen führen würde und ihren großen Tag auf jeden Fall verderben könnte. Also nickte er nur leicht.

„Schon gut, die Waffen verschwinden.“

Trotzdem wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenigstens eine immer in Reichweite zu haben. Nur für den Fall.

***

Skinny sah von der Galerie wie sich der Saal unter ihm langsam mit Menschen füllte. Vor allem Freunde und Familie von Peter konnte er ausmachen, aber auch einige seiner eigenen Bekannten hatte er unter den Anwesenden entdeckt, wenn auch nicht viele. Es gab außer Dylan und Marie eigentlich niemanden der ihm wirklich nahe stand. Lose Bekannte hatte er viele, aber wirkliche Freunde waren da etwas ganz anderes.

„Na, soll ich schon mal den Fluchtwagen starten?“

Maries Stimme holte Skinny aus seinen Gedanken. Dann seufzte er.

„Nein, schon gut. Irgendwie übersteh ich den ganzen Zirkus. Wobei ich mich gerade frage, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich Peter einfach nach Las Vegas verfrachtet und dort ohne großes Tamtam vor den Altar geschleift hätte.“

Skinny hörte Maries melodisches Lachen, das fast schon zu zart für sie wirkte.

„Das hätte Peter dir nie verziehen.“

„Oh doch, spätestens in unserer Hochzeitsnacht.“, erwiderte Skinny mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln, während er sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Geländer abstützte. „Ich glaube seine Eltern wären da deutlich nachtragender gewesen.“

„Dann hast du dich also dafür entschieden ein guter Schwiegersohn zu sein.“

Anstatt einer Antwort beobachtete Skinny nur weiter die ankommenden Gäste. Und bei den ganzen Polizisten die sich ahnungslos in leichtem Plauderton mit den Kriminelle aus Greys Organisation unterhielten, wurde Skinny nun doch ein wenig flau im Magen. Das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte, war, dass Cotta ihre Hochzeitsfeier mit einer Verhaftung sprengte. War er vielleicht doch zu optimistisch an die ganze Sacher heran gegangen?

„Es wird alles gut gehen.“, sagte Marie und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

Forschend sah Skinny ihr ins Gesicht. Sie konnte unmöglich wissen, was gerade in seinem Inneren vor sich ging, doch ihre Worte passten dennoch erstaunlich gut.

***

Der große Saal hatte sich gefüllt. Die meisten Gäste saßen bereits auf ihren Plätzen und warfen Skinny und den Trauzeugen neugierige Blicke zu. Das leise Murmeln wich immer mehr einer gespannten Stille, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Zeremonie begann.

Nervös knetete Skinny seine Finger, er spürte den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Haut, während er Dylans Blick suchte. Doch Marie war es die ihm aufmunternd zulächelte. Dankbar erwiederte Skinny es. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Jonas und Andrews. Das Superhirn hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und Skinny wusste, dass der Dicke sich jemand anderes an Peters Seite wünschte und sei es ein Comeback von Peter und Kelly. Vergeblich. Andrews hingegen nickte Skinny kurz zu.

Das Rascheln und Murmeln um sie herum erstarb, als die ersten Töne von _Autumns Embrace_ erklangen.

Ein schöner, getragener Walzer, den Peter am liebsten für ihren Hochzeitstanz genommen hätte. Doch Skinny hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er um nichts in der Welt Tanzunterricht nehmen würde. Und selbst Peters Hundeaugen hatten seinen Entschluss nur ein bisschen ins Wanken gebracht. Also hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass Lied für den Einzug zu nehmen, auch wenn es für Peter nur einen wirklich faulen Kompromiss darstellte.

Als die Musik sich steigerte, wurden die großen Flügeltüren aufgestoßen und dort stand Peter.

Langsam führte Susan ihren Sohn durch die Reihen der Gäste hindurch auf Skinny zu.

Lange war Skinny gar nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr Peter an seinen Eltern, aber vor allem an seiner Mutter hing, was für ein starkes Band zwischen ihnen bestand. Und dementsprechend verwundert, war er gewesen, als Peter die Bitte geäußert hatte, sie würde ihn bei der Trauung den Gang entlang führen.

Doch jetzt strahlte Peter überglücklich, während sein Blick auf Skinny ruhte. Er schien nur Augen für seinen zukünftigen Mann zu haben und das Geschehen um sie herum nicht wahrzunehmen.

Unwillkürlich musste Skinny lächeln, als er den großen, gutaussehenden Mann ansah, der selbstbewusst auf ihn zuschritt.

Als Peter neben ihm stand und nach seiner Hand griff, war es für Skinny ein befremdliches Gefühl. Das hatte nichts mit seinen kleinen Provokationen in der Öffentlichkeit gemein, wenn den Umstehenden peinlich berührte Blicke entlocken wollte. Hier waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet, weil man ihre Beziehung mit ihnen feiern wollte.

Skinny sah in Peters warme, braune Augen und alle Gedanken schienen zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Die Traurednerin fing mit ihrer Rede an, irgendein Geschwafel über Liebe, von dem Skinny nur das Nötigste erfasste. Die ganze Zeremonie hatte für ihn kaum mehr als einen ideellen Wert.

Sie hoben ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger. Skinny spürte Peters warme Hand in seiner, während ihnen die Traurednerin das Band um Hände und Unterarm schlang, sie feierlich aneinanderfesselte. Ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte um Skinnys Mundwinkel. Nichts symbolisierte ihre Beziehung so passend, wie dieses Ritual. Wobei er es ein wenig schade fand, dass Peter den Teil mit dem Messer und dem Blut dabei kategorisch abgelehnt hatte. Doch es war für Skinny in Ordnung gewesen, nicht zuletzt, weil Peter seine Abneigung gegen Eheringe respektierte.

Skinny sah Peter fest in die Augen, während er die Floskeln wiederholte, die so allgemeingültig und langweilig waren, dass sie jede tiefere Bedeutung verloren. Doch bei dem Gedanken ein selbst geschriebenes Eheversprechen vor allen anderen vorlesen zu müssen, nicht nur Peter Einblick in sein Innerstes zu geben, hatte sich ein leicht flaues Gefühl in Skinnys Magen ausgebreitet. Und zu seiner Erleichterung schien Peter auch nichts in die Richtung erwartet zu haben.

„… nehme ich dich, Skinny Norris, zu meinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann.“

Skinny lächelte Peter an, während er auf die nächsten Worte der Traurednerin wartete.

„Sie dürfen sich jetzt küssen.“

„Das man dafür ne Erlaubnis braucht.“, murmelte Skinny noch, doch da spürte er schon Peters Lippen auf seinen. Er schlang seinen Arm fest um Peters Taille, während er spürte wie sich kräftige Finger in seinen Nacken gruben.

***

Erleichtert atmete Skinny aus. Den zeremoniellen Teil und das Essen hatten sie hinter sich gebracht und endlich konnte die eigentliche Party beginnen. Jonas und Grey hatten es bei dem Essen perfektioniert sich spitze Bemerkungen die in höfliche Gewänder gekleidet waren, an den Kopf zu werfen. Und Skinny hatte ein spöttisches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken können. Es war einfach zu amüsant gewesen wie Jonas verzweifelt versucht hatte ruhig zu bleiben, Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, weil es hierbei ausnahmsweise einmal nicht um ihn, sondern um Peter ging.

Skinny schlängelte sich durch die Gäste hindurch, nahm Glückwünsche entgegen und schüttelte Hände. Doch nur die Wenigsten von den Anwesenden kannte er, geschweige denn, dass sie ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Sein Blick fiel auf den alten Mann im Rollstuhl, der sich anscheinend gut mit Peters Eltern und einigen anderen aus der entfernten Verwandtschaft unterhielt.

Als hätte Grey Skinnys Blick gespürt, schaute der alte Mann auf und nickte ihm kurz zu, ehe er sich wieder dem Gespräch zuwandte.

Eigentlich wusste Skinny, dass Grey kaum mehr als ein Fremder war, ein Geschäftspartner und sein Boss. Doch darüber hinaus hatte Skinny eine Zuneigung zu dem alten Mann entwickelt, in einer Art die ihm immer noch befremdlich vorkam. Sein väterliches Verhalten, das Skinny dazu brachte ihm noch ein wenig mehr gefallen zu wollen. Die Art wie sie zusammen arbeiteten und sich ergänzen. Genau konnte Skinny es nicht erfassen, doch er wusste, dass Grey all das verkörperte, was er sich von seinem Erzeuger gewünscht und doch nie bekommen hatte.

Skinny ging auf die kleine Runde zu, doch als er sie erreicht hatte, sagte Grey in freundlichem Ton: „Würdet ihr mich bitte einen Augenblick entschuldigen?“ Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Skinny zu und die Umstehenden verstreuten sich.

„Es ist schön, dass du heute hier bist.“

Skinny grinste, aufrichtig, befreit. Und auch auf Greys Züge legte sich ein feines Lächeln.

„Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch. Skinny, als ich dich vor einigen Jahren kennen gelernt habe, hätte ich das hier nicht für möglich gehalten.“

Skinny nickte.

„Nicht nur Sie.“, sagte er lachend.

Doch überraschend ernst nahm Grey das Gespräch wieder auf: „In den letzten Jahren hast du mich oft überrascht. Du bist immer wieder aufs Neue über dich hinaus gewachsen und ich wollte dir als Dank gerne ein ganz besonderes Geschenk zu deiner Hochzeit überreichen.“

Skinny spürte wie eine erwartungsvolle Spannung sich in seinem Inneren breit machte.

„Ich hab dir ein Haus gekauft.“, sagte Grey in beifallheischenden Ton.

„Ok.“, antwortete Skinny gedehnt. Ein Haus war nett, aber mehr als die Villa am Strand brauchten er und Peter eigentlich nicht.

„Nicht irgendein Haus.“ Das Lächeln auf Greys Gesicht wurde breiter und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte eine bösartige Freude angenommen. Skinnys Herz schlug schneller. Was hatte der alte Mann wieder ausgeheckt?

„Skinny, du hast in den Jahren die du bereits für mich arbeitest immer wieder Andeutungen gemacht, dass es Spannungen zwischen dir und deiner Familie gibt. Und ich muss gestehen, ich konnte nicht anders, als mich einzumischen. Also habe ich seit geraumer Zeit hinter deinem Rücken daran gearbeitet deinem Vater beruflich das Wasser abzugraben. Und umso mehr freut es mich, dir mitteilen zu können, dass er Insolvenz anmelden musste. Das Haus das ich dir schenken möchte, ist das Haus deiner Kindheit. Ich dachte, als Schadensersatz dafür, dass deine Eltern dich enterbt haben. Wir sehen uns übermorgen um 12 Uhr dort, zur Schlüsselübergabe.“

Mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern erhob Grey sein Glas, während Skinny wie versteinert vor ihm stand und keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte.

Doch bevor er sich wieder gefangen hatte, tauchte Peter aus der Menge auf.

„Darf ich dir meinen Mann kurz entführen?“, fragte der große Mann mit einem Lächeln an Grey gewandt, als die ersten Töne von Klaviermusik erklangen. Skinny verdrehte genervt die Augen, ließ sich dann aber von seinem Mann hinaus auf die Terrasse zerren, wo Peter seine Arme um ihn legte.

Skinny ließ seine Hände leicht auf Peters Seite ruhen, während sie sich von dem langsamen Rhythmus tragen ließen.

_It feels like a tear in my heart_

_Like a part of me missing_

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das Lied aus der Playlist entfernen würdest.“, sagte Skinny während er Peter in die Augen sah.

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Peters Lippen, als er antwortete: „Eigentlich wollte ich auch keine traurige Musik auf unserer Hochzeit spielen, aber bei dem Lied muss ich immer an dich, uns, denken. Außerdem war das die einzige Chance doch noch meinen Hochzeitstanz zu bekommen.“

_If lonely's a taste, then it's all that I'm tasting_

Unwillkürlich musste Skinny auch grinsen, während er sich in den warmen, haselnussbraunen Augen seines Mannes verlor. Und die Liebe die ihm daraus entgegen leuchtete, brachte ihn dazu, dass sein Herz einen kleinen, verbotenen Hüpfer machte.

_Can you hold me?_

Skinny zog Peter dichter zu sich heran, vergrub sein Gesicht an der Schulter des Anderen. Spürte den Stoff an seiner Wange, während er den vertrauten Geruch einatmete.

_Just wrap me in your arms, in your arms_

_I don't wanna be nowhere else_

_Take me from the dark, from the dark,_

_I ain't gonna make it myself_

Langsam schoben Peters Finger sich in seinen Nacken, griffen in Skinnys Haare, gerade fest genug um ihm Sicherheit zu geben.

_Put your arms around me,_

_Let your love surround me_

_I am lost_

Die warme Nachtluft strich leicht über Skinnys Haut, während Peters Atem ihn leicht kitzelte. Und das Gefühl von Glück das Skinny ausfüllte war so übermächtig, dass es fast schmerzte.

_If I ain't got you here_

_If I ain't got you, I ain't got nothing at all_

Leicht strichen Skinnys Finger über Peters Rücken, fuhren die steifen Falten des Hemdes nach. Fühlte den warmen, muskulösen Körper der sich unter dem Stoff abzeichnete.

_Feeling like I don't even know me, I don't even know me_

Skinny löste sein Gesicht von Peters Schulter, betrachtete die Züge die immer noch eine jungenhafte, fast schon unschuldige Naivität ausstrahlten, während er sich Peters Rhythmus hingab. Ausnahmsweise einmal die Führung abgab und vertraute.

_You're the only thing I ever think about_

_The only one that I can't live without_

_I need you, need you to hold me now_

Skinny zog Peter in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Fühlte sich geborgen in den starken Armen die ihn hielten. Endlich musste er nicht mehr kämpfen.

_Can you hold me?_

_Can you hold me in your arms?_

Skinny löste sich von Peter.

„Das war genug Kitsch, sonst muss ich mich noch übergeben.“, sagte er und wollte sich gerade von Peter losmachen, doch der große Mann hielt seine Hand fest und zog Skinny wieder in seine Arme. Dann küsste er ihn erneut. Skinny drängte sich an Peter, zog ihn fest an sich, während er ihm in die Lippe biss.

„Wenn du mich nicht gehen lässt, schleife ich dich gleich an den Haaren in unser Zimmer.“, flüsterte Skinny ihm drohend ins Ohr. Und mit einem Ausdruck als sei er die Unschuld selbst, sah er dann Peter in die Augen.

„Hau schon ab, ich will dich ja nicht weiter unnötig quälen.“, brachte Peter schließlich lachend hervor, während Skinnys Hand immer noch besitzergreifend in seinem Nacken lag.

„Nein, du wirst lieber gequält.“, sagte Skinny mit dem üblichen, dreckigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann verpasste er seinem Mann (es nur zu denken war seltsam) einen Klaps auf den Po, bevor er sich abwandte.

Skinny lehnte sich an die Brüstung der Terrasse, während er Peter dabei beobachtete wie er mit seinen Freunden die Tanzfläche unsicher machte. Skinny bemerkte nicht wie sich dabei unwillkürlich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl.

„Gott, du bist noch genauso verknallt in den Kerl wie am ersten Tag.“

Dylan lehnte sich neben Skinny ans Geländer, während er Skinny ein Bier in die Hand drückte.

„Fick dich.“, sagte Skinny, doch es hatte nichts von seiner üblichen Schärfe.

„Wow, sind wir heute wieder schlagfertig.“, kommentierte Marie, während sie sich zu den Jungs gesellte.

Skinny nickte in Richtung Bar.

„Ich brauch was Hochprozentiges. Sonst halt ich das nicht aus.“

Mit einem vielsagenden Blick stieß Marie Dylan mit dem Ellenbogen an, dann folgten sie Skinny.

Der Abend floss stetig dahin, zusammen mit immer größeren Mengen Alkohol. Und Skinny musste verwundert feststellen, dass Dylan, Marie und er zu einem ziemlich verzehrten Spiegelbild der Satzzeichen mutiert waren.

Um das Bild aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, nahm Skinny noch einen großen Schluck von dem Bier. In keinem Universum war das akzeptabel!

„Weißt du was mir bisher so richtig gefehlt hat?“, wollte Dylan auf einmal wissen.

„Was?“, fragte Skinny lauernd. Er kannte Dylan zu gut, um zu wissen, dass seine unschuldige Miene meistens nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Diese peinlichen Partyspiele.“

„Wag es und reiße dir den Kopf ab. Wenn sie mich dann ins Gefängnis verfrachten wollen, werde ich hartnäckig auf Notwehr plädieren.“

Dylan grinste, auf eine Art die Skinny vertraut war, weil er sie nur zu gut von sich selbst kannte. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen wechselte Dylan das Thema.

Skinny genoss die leichten Gespräche mit seinen Freunden an der Bar, während er immer wieder zu Peter hinüber blickte. Sein Mann tanzte ausgelassen und alberte mit seinen Freunden herum. Er wirkte so befreit und Skinny liebte es ihn so glücklich zu sehen.

Grinsend verließ Peter die Tanzfläche und lehnte sich neben Skinny an den Tresen.

„Bist du glücklich?“, wollte Skinny auf einmal wissen.

Verwundert sah Peter ihn an.

„Warum fragst du?“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„War nur so ein Gedanke.“

Aufmunternd lächelte Peter Skinny an.

„Frag mich morgen früh noch mal. Aber im Augenblick bin ich sehr glücklich.“

Dann drückte er Skinny einen verschwitzten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich mit einem Getränk wieder ins Getümmel warf.

***

Um Mitternacht war es dann soweit. Einer der Kellner schob einen Wagen herein, auf dem eine gewaltige Hochzeitstorte thronte. Und daneben lag auf einem kleinen Teller, tiefrot, ein kleiner Hochzeits-Zombie-Cupcake.

Sinnys Augen begannen zu leuchten und das zufriedene Lächeln auf Peters Lippen, vervollkommnete den Moment.

„Du musst mich wirklich lieben.“, sagte Skinny und legte einen Arm um den Mann an seiner Seite.

„Ja, das tue ich.“, gab Peter zurück.

Doch etwas ließ Skinny vorsichtig werden, er zog seinen Arm zurück. Diese drei verfluchten kleinen Worte, mit denen er immer noch Probleme hatte. Und in solchen Momenten merkte er besonders, wie tief diese Wunde ging.

„Bist du bereit?“, fragte Peter grinsend, während er das große Messer in Skinnys Blickfeld hielt.

Ein hungriger Ausdruck legte sich auf Skinnys Züge. Doch er drängte die Bilder von Peter, gefesselt und ausgeliefert, zurück. Die Spielchen musste warten bis sie alleine waren.

Skinny legte seine Hand auf Peters.

„Auf jeden Fall.“, gab Skinny mit einem breiten Lächeln zurück.

Er spürte wie Peter seine Hand mit dem Messer hob und gemeinsam schnitten sie die Torte an.

Die Stücke waren schnell verteilt, doch Skinny hatte nur Augen für den kleinen, blutroten Cupcake, der ihn fast schon anzulächeln schien. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn in die Hand, betrachtete die feine Textur von allen Seiten, wie das Blut aus dem Inneren hervorzuquellen schien.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen biss Skinny von dem Gebäck ab. Es schmeckte genauso gut wie es aussah.

Peter wollte Skinny den Cupcake aus der Hand nehmen, erntete jedoch nur einen Klaps auf die Finger.

„Das ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk.“, stellte er mit vollem Mund klar.

„Das du ohne mich gar nichts hättest.“, konterte Peter und sah Skinny mit großen Hundeaugen an.

„Bitte?“, fügte er dann schnell hinzu.

Skinny genoss den Augenblick viel mehr als er sollte.

„Bitte…?“

Peter warf den Umstehenden einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Bitte Skinny.“

Am liebsten hätte Skinny das Spiel noch ein wenig weiter getrieben, gesehen wie weit er Peter treiben konnte. Doch es würde noch andere Möglichkeiten geben, in denen er das austesten konnte. Also gab er sich für den Moment zufrieden und brach Peter ein wenig Hirnmasse ab.

***

Der restliche Abend verging viel zu schnell und überrascht stellte Peter fest, dass sich am Horizont ein heller Schimmer abhob. Er hatte einen Arm um Skinny geschlungen, während sie es nicht mehr ganz leise die große Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf schafften.

Justus und Bob liefen ihnen mit den Geschenken bewaffnet hinterher und Peter tat es wirklich Leid, dass sie den Teil nicht schon früher erledigt hatten. Vorzugsweise zu einem Zeitpunkt zu dem sein Mann noch problemlos alleine hatte laufen können.

Peter schloss ihre Zimmertür auf und ließ Skinny in einen Sessel fallen.

Er hörte wie Bob hinter ihm ausgelassen gähnte, während er die letzten Hochzeitsgeschenke auf einer Kommode stapelte. Und auch Justus neben ihm streckte sich ausgelassen.

„Danke für die Hilfe.“, sagte Peter an seine Freunde gewandt. „Schlaft gut und bis morgen.“

„Gut Kollegen, wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück. Skinny“, fügte Justus dann noch mit einem knappen Nicken hinzu.

„Nacht.“, erwiderte Skinny müde.

Peter sah seinen beiden Freunden hinterher, wie sie das Zimmer verließen. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, ließ Peter sich müde aufs Bett fallen. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Sein Körper verlangte nach dem vielen Tanzen und der Aufregung nach Ruhe. Doch als ihm die scharfe Ecke eines Umschlagen in die Wange stach, öffnete er überrascht die Augen. Kurz drehte er das schwere Papier in den Händen.

„Skinny, was ist das?“, wollte er mit einem misstrauischen Blick an seinen Mann gewandt wissen.

„Mach es auf.“, sagte Skinny, während er sich langsam das Hemd aufknöpfte.

Vorsichtig öffnete Peter den Umschlag, dann zog er ein gefaltetes Papier hervor. Seine Augen überflogen den Text, wieder und wieder.

„Skinny, ich dachte...“, seine Stimme brach.

„War das ok oder hab ich übertrieben?“, wollte Skinny wissen, während er das Kleidungsstück faltete und über eine Stuhllehne hängte.

„Es ist perfekt.“, gab Peter tonlos zurück. Dann griff er nach Skinnys Arm und zog den anderen Mann zu sich aufs Bett. Skinny legte seine Hand an Peters Hals, dann sagte er leise: „Ist es wirklich in Ordnung? Du weißt, dass ich es nicht so mit Worten habe.“

Peter beugte sich vor. Manchmal hasste er die Zweifel, die Skinny immer zu begleiten schienen. Und er wusste nicht wie er Skinny begreiflich machen konnte, dass er ihn liebte so wie er war. Dass er nicht anders sein musste um genug zu sein.

***

Skinny kuschelte sich dichter in Peters Arme. Die Stelle an der Schulter war zwar auf Dauer nur semibequem, aber Skinny genoss es zu sehr dem Anderen nah zu sein.

Der große Mann ließ verschlafen seine Finger durch Skinnys zerzauste Haare gleiten.

„Justus hatte Recht, du neigst manchmal dazu dich wie eine Katze zu verhalten.“

„Warum redest du mit den Anderen über mich?“, nuschelte Skinny verschlafen, was dem Anflug von Ärger in seiner Stimme deutlich den ernst nahm.

„Weil sie meine Freunde sind.“, gab Peter lapidar zurück.

Skinny quittierte den Satz nur mit einem undefinierbaren Laut. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, aber je mehr er sich Peter geöffnet hatte, desto leichter fiel Skinny es, dessen liebevollen Berührungen zuzulassen. Und mittlerweile forderte er sie regelrecht ein.

Es war fast schon absurd, wie er sich doch im Laufe der Zeit verändert hatte. Anfangs hatte jede Umarmung von Peter dazu geführt, dass er hatte fliehen wollen und nun konnte er gar nicht mehr genug davon bekommen.

„Liebster, wir müssen langsam unsere Sachen zusammensuchen und uns fürs Frühstück fertig machen.“, sprach Peter irgendwann das Unvermeidbare aus.

Skinny drängte sich enger an Peter, krallte sich in dessen Seite.

„Ich glaube ich wüsste wie ich dich überreden kann.“, sagte er mit rauchiger Stimme, während sich seine Fingernägel in Peters Haut gruben.

„Du bist unverbesserlich.“, sagte Peter lachend, doch er versuchte immerhin nicht mehr Skinny zu entkommen. Dann drehte der große Mann leicht den Kopf und sah Skinny in die Augen.

„Ich war noch nie so glücklich wie mit dir an meiner Seite.“

Skinny reckte sich und anstatt einer Antwort küsste er Peter, zärtlich und doch fordernd.

Ein leises Klopfen ließ sie inne halten. Skinny warf der Tür einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dann quälten sie sich aus dem Bett, zogen sich schnell Hose und Shirt über, bevor Peter die Tür öffnete.

„Ja?“, wollte er nur wissen.

„Ich bringe eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit des Hauses.“, sagte der Mann und deutete auf einen Rollwagen der mit einem überladenen Frühstück bedeckt war.

Peter ging lächelnd zu Skinny, legte einen Arm um seinen Mann.

„Warum guckst du auf einmal so finster?“

Misstrauisch musterte Skinny den Livrierten. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ihm das plötzliche Überraschungsfrühstück nicht gefallen.

Skinny versuchte sich einzureden, dass er mittlerweile zu lange für Grey arbeitete, dass seine Paranoia mittlerweile zu alltäglichen Gwohnheit geworden war und er nicht mal mehr eine freundliche Geste annehmen konnte.

Doch plötzlich versteifte Peter sich an seiner Seite. Alle Alarmglocken fingen an in Skinny zu schrillen und noch bevor er in der Lage war, der Situation einen Sinn abzuringen, hatte Peter ihn bereits zur Seite gestoßen.

Skinny hörte Schüsse, spürte einen plötzlich aufflammenden Schmerz am Oberarm, realisierte, dass der livrierte Mann eine Waffe gezogen hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hechtete Skinny zu dem kleinen Nachttisch und griff nach der Pistole die er dort abgelegt hatte. Ohne auch nur einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, entsicherte er die Waffe und schoss auf den Livrierten.

Bereits die erste Kugel ließ den Mann zu Boden gehen, doch schon im nächsten Moment war Skinny über ihm und feuerte das gesamte Magazin in den Körper. Erst das Klicken, als der Bolzen auf eine leere Kammer traf, holte ihn wieder in den Moment zurück.

Skinny ließ sich neben Peter auf den Boden sinken. Verzweifelt drückte er die teuren Stoffservierten auf die Wunde, doch das Blut rann ihm unaufhörlich durch die Finger.

„Scheiße, bleib bei mir. Bitte, Peter, du musst bei mir bleiben.“

Skinny versuchte die Wunde mit seinen Fingern zu verschließen, so gut er konnte. Peter musste durchhalten, nur ein wenig, nur bis Hilfe eintraf.

Er hörte Schritte auf dem Flur, Stimmen die sich näherten. Doch nicht aufgeregt, sondern ruhig, koordiniert und zum ersten Mal war Skinny dankbar, dass Peter mit so vielen Polizisten befreundet war.

Skinny hörte die Stimmen wie aus weiter Ferne. Die Menschen um ihn herum, nahm er gar nicht richtig wahr. Ebenso wenig das dumpfe Pochen an seinem Oberarm.

Fuck, die Kugeln hatten ihm gegolten.

„Skinny?“

Das war Cottas Stimme. Ruhig, beherrscht. Doch Skinnys Augen waren starr auf seinen blutenden Mann gerichtet, während er verzweifelt versuchte die Wunde mit seinen Händen zu schließen.

„Der Notarzt ist verständigt. Ich kann hier solange übernehmen.“

Doch anstatt einer Antwort warf Skinny dem Inspektor einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Er würde Peter nicht von der Seite weichen. Nicht zulassen, dass er ihm genommen wurde.

Die Minuten verrannen viel zu langsam, zäh flossen sie dahin, während die Angst in Skinny sich immer weiter ausbreitete.

Da war zu viel Blut. Und Peters schwacher Atem war kaum mehr auszumachen.

 _Bitte, bleib bei mir._ , flehte Skinny wieder und wieder, während er seine Hände auf den roten Stoff drückte.

Endlich hörte er das entfernte Heulen der Sirenen. Schwere Schritte und entfernte Stimmen drangen kurz darauf zu ihm durch. Doch Skinny fühlte sich wie in einem Traum gefangen, als würde er alles nur noch durch einen Schleier wahrnehmen.

Dann spürte Skinny wie sich Hände in seine Schultern krallten und ihn wegzogen. Mit aller Macht versuchte er sich zu wehren. Er musste bei Peter bleiben, musste wissen, dass es ihm gut ging.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaj, der Vergleich von Skinny mit einer Katze hat mir in "Just Drive" so gut gefallen, dass ich ihn mir einfach ausleihen musste.^^
> 
> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
> K.haos-Prinz und Wind-Prinzessin – Samsas Traum  
> Red – Survive Said The Prophet  
> Can You Hold Me? - NF


	3. Ein Herz und eine handvoll Asche

_***_

_In spite of how the world decides to see my life_

_Would I still have a chance for us to say goodbye_

_Over and over again_

_***_

„Nein!“, schrie Skinny, während er in Cottas Armen hing, dazu verdammt untätig dabei zuzusehen, wie die Sanitäter Peter mitnahmen.

„Skinny, du kannst im Moment nichts für ihn tun.“

„Lassen sie mich mitfahren. Bitte.“, bettelte Skinny, doch Cotta schüttelte nur entschieden den Kopf.

„Das geht leider nicht. Sobald deine Wunde versorgt ist, wird man dich für eine Zeugenaussage mit aufs Polizeipräsidium mitnehmen.“

Wütend funkelte Skinny den Inspektor an.

„Macht es Ihnen Spaß mich leiden zu lassen? Wollen Sie mich so für all die Verbrechen bestrafen, die Sie mir nie nachweisen konnten?“

Cotta verzog keine Miene. Wahrscheinlich war er es gewohnt in solchen Situationen die Wut auf sich zu ziehen.

Skinny warf dem Krankenwagen einen letzten Blick hinterher, sah wie sich die Türen schlossen. Und er hasste Jonas und Andrews aus ganzem Herzen dafür, dass sie an Peters Seite sein durften, während er zur Untätigkeit verdammt war.

***

Skinny starrte leblos vor sich hin, während einer der übrigen Sanitäter seine Verletzung versorgte. Das leichte Ziehen war fast schon befreiend, es zeigte ihm dass er lebte, das er noch fähig war Empfindungen wahrzunehmen.

Vorsichtig berührte ihn eine Hand an der Schulter. Erschrocken sah Skinny zu dem Mann auf. Cotta. Und er wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte.

„Können wir dann losfahren?“

Skinny nickte, es hatte keinen Sinn sich zu widersetzen. Und wenn er nach Rocky Beach kam, wäre er Peter immerhin schon einen kleinen Schritt näher.

Skinny zog die Beifahrertür zu, dann beobachtete er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wie Cotta sich schwer auf den Fahrersitz fallen ließ.

Skinny ließ seinen Blick über den Inspektor schweifen. Vor einiger Zeit hatte Peter ihm gestanden, dass er zur High School - Zeit vielleicht mal ein bisschen auf den älteren Mann gestanden hatte. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt daran denken? Doch er bekam das Bild von Cottas großen, starken Händen auf Peters heißer Haut nicht aus seinem Kopf.

Starr sah Skinny aus dem Fenster, während sie auf den gewundenen Straßen zurück nach Rocky Beach fuhren.

Cotta parkte den Wagen vor dem Polizeipräsidium. Nur widerstrebend verließ Skinny das Auto, kurz war er versucht abzuhauen, doch sie würden ihn eh schnappen. Es war klar wo er hin wollte. Es brachte also nichts wegzulaufen.

Skinny folgte dem Inspektor, hörte nur entfernt wie er sich mit einem Kollegen unterhielt, dann wurde er den vertrauten Weg bis zum Verhörraum geführt.

***

Skinny ließ den Blick durch den kleinen Verhörraum schweifen. So oft hatte er schon genau hier gesessen und den Cops kleinere und größere Lügengeschichten serviert.

Doch heute fühlte es sich anders an hier zu sein.

Skinny betrachtete seine Finger, sah auf das Blut, das immer noch ihnen klebte. Peters Blut.

Er sollte bei ihm sein, doch stattdessen verschwendeten die Bullen seine Zeit mit unnützen Fragen die er ihnen eh nicht beantworten würde. Es nicht konnte, weil er zu tief in Greys Machenschaften verwickelte war.

Er konnte nichts von Golzine erzählen, von den Drogen, von den Toten die es bereits auf beiden Seiten gegeben hatte.

Scheiße, er hatte auf der Hochzeit damit gerechnet. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass der Mafiaboss einen Riesenauftritt hinlegen würde, aber das er sich für das ausgelutschte Klischee des Kellners entschied der im Hotelzimmer aufkreuzte, damit hatte Skinny nicht gerechnet. Und wahrscheinlich lag gerade darin die Genialität. Den Moment abzupassen, wenn der Gegner nicht mit einem Angriff rechnete. Doch Skinny hätte genauso gehandelt. Warum hatte er es also nicht kommen sehen?

Skinny war so in seine Überlegungen vertieft, dass er erschrocken zusammen fuhr, als der diensthabende Inspektor den Raum betrat. Skinny betrachtete ihn kurz mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Wenn sein Gedächtnis ihn nicht trügte, musste es Goodwin sein. Wobei es Skinny wunderte wie der es zum Inspektor geschafft haben sollte. Der Mann mit dem schwach ausgeprägten Kinn schaffte es vielleicht fehlerfrei den Weg zum Kaffeeautomaten zu finden, aber Skinny bezweifelte, dass er darüber hinaus auch nur zwei gerade Gedanken aneinanderhängen konnte.

„Skinny.“, fing der Inspektor an.

„Mr Norris.“, korrigierte Skinny ihn in herablassenden Ton. „Nur weil sie mich noch aus meiner Jugend kennen, heißt es nicht, dass nicht ein Mindestmaß an Respekt angebracht wäre.“

_Shaw_ , hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. Er hatte Peters Namen angenommen. Doch alles in Skinny sträubte sich dagegen diesen Fehler zuzugeben und aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Goodwin seufzte, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann fing er erneut an: „Also _Mr Norris_ , was können Sie mir über die Scheißerei in Ihrem Hotelzimmer erzählen?“

Skinny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, reckte herausfordernd das Kinn und sah dem Inspektor direkt in die Augen.

„Die alte Floskel 'Ohne meinen Anwalt sage ich gar nichts' ist Ihnen geläufig? Also husch, hinaus mit Ihnen und kommen sie erst wieder wenn Pierce eingetroffen ist.“

Mit einem abfälligen Zucken der Mundwinkel, beobachtete Skinny wie Goodwin seinen Worten Taten folgen ließ. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, der Mann war kaum mehr als eine Marionette die sich problemlos herumschubsen ließ. Cotta wäre da eine ganz andere Nummer gewesen, aber der würde in diesem Fall wohl nicht die Leitung übertragen bekommen. Wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so. Für sie beide.

Die Zeit schien endlos langsam zu verstreichen und Skinny wurde immer nervöser. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie es Peter ging und hilflos rum zu sitzen machte es nicht besser. Scheiße, nicht mal eine verfickte Zigarette konnte er rauchen um seine Nerven wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen.

Sein Blick glitt zu der großen, verspiegelten Wand. Sahen sie ihm zu? Wie er litt? Wahrscheinlich. Und das verstärkte Skinnys Gefühl im Käfig zu sitzen.

Das Blut in seiner Kleidung fing an zu trocknen, hart zu werden und jede Bewegung erinnerte ihn daran, wo er in diesem Augenblick sein sollte.

Dann endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet und er sah Pierce' dunkle Silhouette im Türrahmen aufragen.

***

Frustriert verließ Skinny den Verhörraum. Die ganze Zeugenaussage hatte viel zu viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Er wollte nur noch weg von hier, die endlos langen Flure hinter sich lassen und endlich bei dem Mann sein, den er liebte. Bei ihm sein, wenn er aufwachte.

Skinny stieß die großen Flügeltüren auf und trat ins Freie. Es war befreiend das dunkle Gebäude hinter sich lassen zu können. Reflexartig zog er seine Kippen hervor. Seit dem er mit Peter zusammen war, rauchte er deutlich weniger. Doch ganz hatte er es nie aufgeben können.

Er winkte ein Taxi heran, trat die halb aufgerauchte Zigarette auf dem Bürgersteig aus und ließ sich auf den Rücksitz fallen. Knapp nannte er dem Fahrer das Ziel.

Es hatte zu lange gedauert. Seit dem Moment in dem Peter angeschossen worden war, war die Zeit nur noch zäh dahingeflossen. Und er konnte nichts tun. Fuck, wie er es hasste. Wie er sie hasste. Alle die sich zwischen ihn und Peter stellten. Aber vor allem hasste er Golzine, für das was er Peter angetan hatte, was er ihm angetan hatte.

Endlich kam das Krankenhaus in Sicht und Skinny streckte dem Taxifahrer einfach wortlos einige Scheine hin, dann verließ er das Auto und lief zum Ein gang.

Der Empfang ragte vor ihm auf und ohne zu zögern, sprach Skinny die Frau dahinter an.

„Wo liegt Peter Shaw, ich muss zu ihm.“

Die Frau musterte ihn kurz gelangweilt.

„Und Sie sind?“, fragte sie dann.

„Skinny… Shaw.“, brachte Skinny nach einem kurzen Zögern heraus. „Mein Mann, Peter Shaw, wurde hier eingeliefert mit einer Schusswunde. Können Sie mir sagen in welchem Zimmer er liegt?“

„Einen Augenblick.“

Die Frau tippte geschäftig in ihrem Computer herum, es dauerte einige endlose Sekunden bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Skinny richtete.

„Bitte nehmen Sie im Wartebereich Platz. Der Arzt kommt gleich zu Ihnen.“

Skinnys Herz schlug mit aller Gewalt in seiner Brust. Wenn man ihn nicht direkt zu Peter ließ, hieß das, dass er noch operiert wurde? Er hatte gehört, dass sich ein Eingriff über mehrere Stunden hinziehen konnte. Oder…

Skinny wagte es nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Auch nur die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, kam ihm absurd vor, also weigerte er sich strikt, dem Gedanken etwas sei wirklich schief gelaufen, auch nur Platz einzuräumen.

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Skinny die Tür zum Wartebereich.

***

Nervös knibbelte Skinny an seinen Fingernägeln herum, während die Zeit immer langsamer zu verstreichen schien. Wie lange konnte es dauern, bis ihm jemand sagte wie es um seinen Mann stand? Scheiße, er wollte doch einfach nur zu ihm. Da sein, wenn er seine Augen öffnete, ihn beruhigen können, sich ebenso um ihn kümmern, wie Peter es auch für ihn tun würde.

Unwillkürlich holte Skinny die Schachtel mit den Zigaretten hervor, öffnete den Deckel, schloss ihn wieder. Das Rauchen war hier drinnen nicht gestattet und er wagte es nicht sich von der Stelle zu rühren, aus Angst, er würde den Arzt verpassen.

Also drehte Skinny nur unablässig die Schachtel in seinen Fingern, während sein Inneres sich mit jeder Minute stärker zu verkrampfen schien.

„Mr Shaw?“

Skinny brauchte eine Sekunde bevor er realisierte, dass er gemeint war. Dann drehte er sich zu dem großen Mann.

„Sie sind Peters Ehemann?“

Skinny nickte.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihr Mann den Transport nicht überstanden hat. Er ist auf dem Weg hierher verstorben.“

Skinny hatte das Gefühl zu fallen.

_Peter war tot._

Der Gedanke schien unwirklich. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein!

„Ist das sicher?“

Er wusste selbst wie albern die Frage war, doch er musste die Antwort hören.

„Ja, es ist sicher. Mein aufrichtiges Beileid.“

Skinny spürte wie sich ein Teil von ihm abspaltete. Er sollte die Trauer fühlen, doch da war nichts außer einer riesigen Leere die sich immer weiter ausbreitete.

„Kann ich zu ihm?“, wollte er mit belegter Stimme schließlich wissen.

Der Arzt nickte, dann sagte er: „Seine Familie ist auch dort. Es wird Ihnen bestimmt gut tun, sich gegenseitig unterstützen zu können.“

Skinny unterdrückte ein bitteres Auflachen. Wenn Jonas ihn bisher noch nicht gehasst hatte, dann würde er es spätestens jetzt tun. Doch am meisten Angst hatte Skinny vor dem Zusammentreffen mit Peters Eltern.

Skinny folgte dem Arzt die Flure entlang, hinunter bis in die Leichenhalle. Die grauen Wände waren abweisend und das kalte Licht der Neonröhren an der Decke verstärkte den Eindruck. Dann öffnete der Mann eine metallene Flügeltür hinter der sich einige weinende Menschen um einen Obduktionstisch drängten.

„Ich lasse Sie dann allein.“, sagte der Arzt und ging auf direktem Weg wieder hinaus.

Skinnys Blick fiel auf die kleine Gruppe. Als erstes erkannte er Jonas, dann sah er zu Susan und Henry, anschließend zu Andrews.

Wie versteinert stand Skinny in der Tür. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihnen reden. Ihnen nicht erklären müssen, warum Peter tot war, erschossen von einer Kugel die ihm gegolten hatte. Doch die Rechnung hatte er ohne die Anderen gemacht. Schon stürmte Andrews auf ihn zu, packte Skinny am Kragen und seine Stimme überschlug sich, als er Skinny mit verzweifelter Stimme anschrie: „Du elender Mistkerl! Du mieses Stück Dreck! In was bist du da hineingeraten Skinny? Was ist der Grund aus dem Peter sterben musste?“

Abschätzig musterte Skinny sein Gegenüber. Er wusste, dass er kalt wirkte, herablassend. Doch er konnte schon mit seiner eigenen Trauer kaum umgehen, da war Andrews Gefühlsausbruch auch nicht hilfreich.

Skinny befreite sich energisch von Andrews Griff, dann reckte er angriffslustig das Kinn.

„Was willst du mir unterstellen?“

Die Feindseligkeit war wie eine alte Haut in die er schlüpfte. Oder hatte er sie nur für Peter abgelegt? Skinny wusste nicht mehr, welche Seite seinem Ich mehr entsprach. Doch es kümmerte ihn im Moment auch wenig.

Vorsichtig schob Jonas seinen aufgebrachten Freund beiseite, redete beruhigend auf Bob ein.

„Komm schon, das bringt doch nichts.“

Skinny spürte wie Susan an ihn heran trat, leicht ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Bitte Skinny, ich möchte wissen, warum mein Sohn gestorben ist.“, sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Skinny biss die Zähne zusammen, dann schüttelte er leicht, aber bestimmt ihre Hand ab. Das sanfte, liebevolle hatte Peter definitiv von seiner Mutter. Und er würde unter ihrer Berührung noch zusammenbrechen. Doch die Blöße würde er sich nicht vor Andrews und Jonas geben. Also verschloss Skinny sein Inneres, wie er es schon früher so oft getan hatte.

„Nicht jetzt.“, brachte er hervor.

Die Blicke mit denen er erdolcht wurde, sprachen zwar Bände, dass es weder Peters Eltern, noch seinen Freunden gefiel. Doch sie hatten offensichtlich verstanden, dass sie im Moment nicht mehr aus ihm herauskriegen würden.

Skinny schaffte es nicht sie anzusehen, als er sagte: „Würdet ihr mich bitte mit Peter allein lassen?“

Er spürte den Unwillen der kleinen Gruppe, hörte wie Jonas gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, doch Peters Vater kam ihm zuvor.

„Fünf Minuten.“

Skinny hielt den Kopf gesenkt, während die Anderen an ihm vorbei gingen. Er würde es nicht ertragen die Schuld in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen und die Trauer die er selbst nicht aushielt. Susans leises Schluchzen schien sich in seine Ohren zu brennen, als sie die Leichenhalle verließen.

Und endlich war Skinny allein, mit sich und seinen Gefühlen. Und Peter.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Körper, der ausgestreckt und regungslos dalag. Nur bedeckt von einem weißen Tuch.

Es war Peter, zweifellos. Doch obwohl es unverkennbar sein Mann war, der da lag, wirkten die Züge eingefallen, die Haut fahl. Mit dem Jungen in den er sich einst verliebt hatte, schien dieser Körper kaum mehr eine Ähnlichkeit zu haben.

Vorsichtig berührte Skinny mit den Fingern Peters Gesicht, strich ihm sanft über die kalte Wange. Skinny spürte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten, warm und drückend, so ganz anders als die Kälte die seine Finger hinauf zu kriechen schien.

Unwillkürlich griff er nach Peters Hand, drückte sie. Doch auch sie war kalt, leblos, vom Tod erstarrt.

Die Gefühle die Skinny zu überrollen drohten, waren zu gewaltig. Das war nicht das wie er Peter in Erinnerung behalten wollte, und doch war es wichtig, ihn so zu sehen. Zu spüren, dass das Leben aus ihm gewichen war.

Skinny spürte wie die Schuld ihn erdrückte. Unwillkürlich ließ er Peters Hand los, drehte sich um und verließ die Leichenhalle.

***

Skinny drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss und stieß die Tür auf. Verlassen und einsam lag der Flur vor ihm und das Haus wirkte auf einmal viel zu groß, unnahbar. Als sei mit Peter auch die Seele ihres gemeinsamen zu Hauses gestorben.

Langsam ging Skinny in den Flur, ließ die schwere Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Er fühlte sich, als würde er in der Falle sitzen, eingeschlossen in einem Haus, das mit so vielen schönen Erinnerungen angefüllt war, dass er meinte daran ersticken zu müssen.

Skinny öffnete den Kühlschrank, nahm sich ein Bier, stockte kurz, nahm dann zwei weitere heraus und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er schaltete den großen Fernsehen an, um seine Gefühle nicht aushalten müssen und das war die gesündeste Betäubung die er sich zugestehen wollte. Nur vage nahm Skinny wahr, dass er immer noch das blutige Shirt trug. Dass Peters Blut noch an seinen Fingern klebte. Doch Skinnys Gedanken schweiften ab. Weg von dem Blut und den Flackern der stetig wechselnden Bilder. Doch alles war besser, als die Stille aushalten zu müssen, die so viel qualvoller war, als die entfernten Schüsse und übertriebenen Dialoge.

Die Dunkelheit legte sich schwer über Rocky Beach, doch das nahm Skinny kaum noch wahr. Er hatte versucht mit Alkohol den Schmerz zu betäuben, doch Peter hatte im Laufe der letzten Jahre seinen Einfluss auf Skinny geltend gemacht, weshalb nie größere Mengen davon im Haus waren. Sportler und ihre Gesundheit. Zu Lebzeiten war das ätzend genug gewesen, doch nun…

Müde schaltete Skinny den Fernseher aus. Er war noch bei weitem nicht so betrunken wie er es sein wollte, brauchte, um nichts mehr fühlen zu müssen.

Skinny schleppte sich die Treppe hinauf. Wenn er schlief konnte er vergessen was passiert war. Konnte er für einige wenige Stunden der Illusion erliegen, seine Welt wäre nicht in Flammen aufgegangen.

Erschöpft ließ Skinny sich ins Bett fallen, doch es erschien ihm zu groß, leer ohne Peter an seiner Seite. Er hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, den anderen Mann neben sich zu wissen, an die regelmäßigen, leisen Atemzüge, das Rascheln der Bettdecke, wenn Peter sich unruhig umdrehte.

Skinny schlang die Bettdecke um sich, versuchte verzweifelt einzuschlafen, doch seine Gedanken gaben keine Ruhe. Also raufte er kurzerhand die Bettdecke zusammen, dann ging er im Dunkeln die Treppe wieder hinunter und legte sich auf das große Sofa. Das Leder an seiner Haut fühlte sich klebrig und unangenehm an, doch das war immer noch besser, als das leere Bett oben, dass ihm nur zu deutlich zeigte, was er verloren hatte.

***

Wie schon so oft in seiner Vergangenheit parkte Skinny seinen blauen Sportwagen vor dem Anwesen seiner Eltern. _Seinem Anwesen._ Es war ein komisches Gefühl und so ganz konnte Skinny die Situation immer noch nicht realisieren.

Wie versteinert saß Skinny da, lauschte dem aufgeregtem Hämmern in seiner Brust und er wünschte sich Peter wäre an seiner Seite. Kurz stellte er sich vor wie der Mann den er liebte neben ihm saß, seine Hand nahm und ihm ermutigend zulächelte.

Skinny drängte die Tränen zurück, die mit den Bildern hochkamen. Das war vorbei, ihre Ehe hatte keinen Tag überstanden. Er würde Peter nie wieder sehen.

Er hatte nicht mal die Chance gehabt sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

Skinny presste die Lippen fest zusammen, dann stieg er aus dem Wagen aus, knallte die Tür fest hinter sich ins Schloss. Er spürte wie die Pistole sich gegen seinen Rücken drückte. Ein mittlerweile vertrautes Gefühl.

Skinny atmete einige Male tief durch. Aus Reflex kramte er in seinen Hosentaschen nach einer verbeulten Zigarettenpackung und zog sie mitsamt Feuerzeug hervor.

Das Nikotin wirkte beruhigend und Skinny inhalierte den Rauch einige Male tief, bevor er sich zwang das Anwesen zu betreten. Er wünschte sich wieder Peter wäre an seiner Seite, würde ihm Halt geben, während er das Gefühl hatte direkt in die Höhle des Löwen zu spazieren.

Langsam durchquerte er das Tor zu dem Anwesen, sah bereits von weitem Greys schwarze Limousine und eine kleine Ansammlung von Menschen die daneben stand und offensichtlich auf ihn wartete.

„Was macht der denn hier?“, brachte Norris Senior mit hochrotem Kopf hervor, als er Skinny erkannte.

„Vater, es ist mir, wie immer, eine Freude dich zu sehen.“, sagte Skinny kühl, während er die Kippe in den Kies fallen ließ und austrat.

„Skinny, es ist schön dich zu sehen.“, begrüßte Grey ihn mit einem traurigen Zug auf den Lippen. „Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, was dir widerfahren ist und ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, damit Golzine dafür bezahlt.“

„Danke.“, murmelte Skinny matt.

„Doch nun zum geschäftlichen Teil.“, sagte Grey und Skinny war dankbar, dass er das Thema wechselte. Vor seiner Familie wollte er sich keine Blöße geben. Eigentlich hatte er ihnen mit Peter an seiner Seite, sein Glück unter die Nase reiben wollen. Doch nun stand er vor ihnen, gebrochener als jemals zuvor.

Norris Senior versuchte offensichtlich seine Gefühle unter einer kalten Maske zu verbergen, doch Caleb, Skinnys Bruder, hatte damit größere Probleme.

„Das kann unmöglich Ihr ernst sein. Skinner hat nicht das Recht das Familienanwesen zu besitzen.“

„Die Verträge sind unterschrieben und der Kauf gültig.“, sagte Grey knapp, während er Skinny die Schlüssel entgegen hielt.

Zu seinem Verdruss merkte Skinny, dass seine Hand leicht zitterte, als er nach dem Schlüssel griff. Das Haus seiner Kindheit, der Ort mit dem er so viel Leid verband, gehört nun ihm allein. Und der kalte Griff jahrelang unterdrückter Emotionen grub sich tief in Skinnys Eingeweide. Doch alles was er sich anmerken ließ war das kalte Grinsen, das sich auf seine Lippen legte.

„Grey, ich kann Ihnen gar nicht genug danken. Das ist das schönste Geschenk, dass ich jemals erhalten habe.“

Er warf seinem Bruder einen betont belustigten Blick zu, während er die Schlüssel durch seine Finger gleiten ließ. Dann sah er zu dem imposanten Haus empor, dem Gefängnis seiner Kindheit.

Skinny hatte sich einige Male vorgestellt wie er Peter das Haus zeigen würde. Wie er seine Vergangenheit mit dem Mann den er liebte, teilen würde. Und allein die Vorstellung war schmerzlich und angsteinflößend gewesen. Doch Peter nicht an seiner Seite zu haben, schien so viel schwieriger zu sein.

Skinnys warf seiner Familie noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann stieg er die wenigen Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf. Der Schlüssel fühlte sich schwer in seiner Hand an und es war ein befremdliches Gefühl die Türen zu seiner Kindheit zu öffnen.

Bereits der Eingangsbereich war riesig, viel größer als ihre Villa am Strand, doch auch viel unnahbarer.

Skinny ging durch die Räume, in denen noch all die Möbel standen, die er aus seiner Kindheit kannte, abgedeckt mit weißen Laken. Und andere Erinnerungen drängten damit an die Oberfläche. Diverse Streits mit seinem Vater, Prügeleien mit seinem Bruder, Strafen die er dafür kassiert hatte. Seine Mutter, die schweigend am Esstisch gesessen hatte, als wäre sie ein Geist.

Langsam durchstreifte Skinny die Räume, dann ging er die Treppe in den erste Stock hinauf. Er wusste noch, welche Stufen knarrten, wie er sich bewegen musste, um möglichst wenig Geräusche zu verursachen.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick in das ehemalige Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Ein Ort der ihm schon immer fremd gewesen war. Auch als Kind hatte er es so gut wie nie betreten. Dann öffnete er die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer. Durch die gewaltigen Fenster konnte man in den ausladenden Garten sehen. Es hätte ein schöner Anblick sein können, wäre er nicht von den vielen Jahren seiner Kindheit und Jugend überschattet worden.

Skinny lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen, ließ die Eindrücke auf sich wirken. Und doch spürte er vor allem, dass Peter fehlte. Warum musste er auch jetzt so schmerzlich präsent sein?

Mit einem unwilligen Geräusch stieß Skinny sich von dem Holz ab. Zweifeld stand er vor der Tür die in sein Zimmer führte. Vorsichtig legte er die Hand auf die Türklinke und wünschte sich stärker, als zuvor Peter wäre an seiner Seite.

Wie oft hatte er sich bei zu lauter Musik hier oben zugedröhnt. Wie viele Male hatte er mit dem Messer in seinen Fingern auf dem Bett gelegen und sich vorgestellt, er würde dem Ganzen ein Ende bereiten. Seinen Eltern oder sich selbst. Oder ihnen allen, sich selbst eingeschlossen.

Skinny drückte die Klinke herab, öffnete die leise knarrende Tür. Das Herzstück seines ganz eigenen Gefängnisses.

Ziellos streifte er durch den kleinen Raum. Ließ die Hände über die alten Möbel gleiten.

Skinny schnaubte abfällig durch die Nase. Ein zu Hause hatte er mit Peter gehabt, in ihrer Villa am Strand. Das hier war nichts dergleichen.

Dann ließ Skinny sich auf das Bett sinken, lehnte sich an die Wand, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, während die Tränen begannen unaufhörlich seine Wangen hinab zu laufen.

Bilder davon wie er Golzine töteten strömten durch sein Inneres. Wie er ihn leiden ließ, sich für Peters Tod rächte und dem Mann all die Qualen die er erlitt zurückzahlte.

Es würde sich gut anfühlen. Zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick. Doch das würde Peter auch nicht wieder zurückbringen. Die Leere die in seinem Inneren entstanden war, konnte nichts auf dieser Welt wieder schließen. Der Mann den er liebte, mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens hatte verbringen wollen, war tot und es war seine Schuld. Er selbst hatte ihn in Gefahr gebracht.

Trotzig wischte Skinny sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, doch sie liefen einfach immer weiter seine Wangen hinunter.

Fuck.

Er hasste Golzine dafür, dass er den Killer geschickt hatte. Sich selbst dafür, dass er es nicht hatte verhindern können und auch seinen dämlichen Körper, der sich benahm als wäre er ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen das sein Stofftier verloren hatte.

Skinny merkte, dass er sich jedes Recht absprach um Peter zu trauern, schließlich war er doch erst für seinen Tod verantwortlich.

Doch er hatte sein Glück gefunden, mehr als er jemals in seinem Leben zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Aber mit Peters Tod, hatte auch ein Teil seiner Selbst aufgehört zu leben. Und Skinny dachte an das Leben das leer und trostlos vor ihm lag. Einsame Tage, verzweifelte Nächte mit zu viel Alkohol, Drogen oder Arbeit in die er sich stürzen konnte, um das Loch in seinem Inneren nicht fühlen zu müssen. Doch egal für welchen Weg er sich entschied, da war kein Glück das auf ihn wartete. Es würden sich nur unendlich viele Tage des Leids aneinanderreihen, solange bis Skinny endlich ganz verblasst war. Mit jedem Tag an dem Peter nicht bei ihm war, würde auch er selbst ein wenig mehr sterben. Schmerzlicher noch, als die Zeit seiner Kindheit, nun wo er wusste was es hieß glücklich zu sein, wirklich zu lieben.

Und bevor er langsam starb, kaum mehr als ein Geist seiner selbst wurde, entschied er sich lieber dafür noch ein letztes Mal hell aufzulodern, zu brennen.

Vielleicht im wörtlichen Sinne.

Skinny holte das Feuerzeug aus seiner Hosentasche hervor. Nachdenklich betrachtete er es. Dann sah er sich in dem kleinen Raum um, ein beinahe triumphierendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Skinny hievte sich auf die Beine, trat ans Fenster und fasste in den dünnen Stoff der Vorhänge. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hielt er die kleine Flamme an den Stoff. Sah dabei zu, wie sie erst kaum merklich daran leckte, bis sie schließlich übersprang. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie anschwoll, größer wurde und den Stoff komplett vereinnahmt hatte. Skinny hörte das Knistern um ihn herum während er beobachtete wie das Feuer anfing auf die Möbel überzuspringen. Spürte die Hitze die seine Haut versengte. Er hatte schon immer davon geträumt, dieses Haus eines Tages dem Erdboden gleich machen zu können. Doch jetzt wo er es konnte, fühlte er nichts dabei. Spürte nur den Verlust des Mannes, dem er sein Herz geschenkt hatte.

Die Luft schwand zusehends in dem kleinen Raum und Skinny musste husten. Das war nicht der Tod den er sich wünschte. Elendig in den Flammen zu verrecken.

Seine Hand glitt zu dem Revolver in seinem Hosenbund. Die Flammen spiegelten sich warm auf dem Metall, malten Muster auf die glatte Oberfläche.

Skinny zog den Schlitten zurück, beinahe meinte er hören zu können, wie die Patrone in den Lauf glitt. Dann hob er die Waffe und schloss die Augen, fühlte das kalte Metall an seiner Schläfe, während die Hitze der Flammen nach ihm griff. Er wusste, da war kein Gott der auf ihn wartete, also würde es auch nichts bringen zu beten.

Doch Skinny schaffte es nicht den Abzug zu drücken. Nur eine kleine Bewegung seines Fingers, aber sein Körper schien seinem Willen entglitten zu sein.

_Peter ist gestorben um dich zu retten!_

Der Gedanke hämmerte immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Er konnte ihn nicht ignorieren, so gerne er es auch wollte.

Resigniert ließ Skinny die Waffe sinken. Wenn er nichts tat, würde er trotzdem sterben. Die Flammen schienen nach ihm zu greifen, seine Haut zu verbrennen und die Luft zum atmen wurde mit jeder Sekunde knapper.

Wenn er jetzt starb, war Peters Opfer umsonst gewesen.

Skinny betrachtete einen Moment gedankenverloren die zuckenden Flammen, die groteske Muster an die Wände warfen, dann siegte sein Überlebensinstinkt.

Er sicherte die Pistole wieder, ließ sie zurück in den Hosenbund gleiten. Dann hechtete er es aus dem brennenden Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter und durch den Flur.

Skinny stieß die Tür auf, schleppte sich aus dem Haus zurück ins Freie. Er sah wie Greys Miene sich erleichtert aufhellte.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob du zurück kommst.“, hörte er den alten Mann sagen.

„Ich auch nicht.“, gestand Skinny leise, während sich wieder Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten.

***

Skinny hielt sich im Hintergrund, während sich langsam immer mehr Menschen in der kleinen Kirche versammelten.

Voller Verachtung sah er all die Menschen an, die aus reiner Heuchelei hier waren. Denen Peter nie wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte. Aber es gehörte zum guten Ton so zu tun, als hätte der Tote eine Bedeutung in ihrem Leben gehabt. Jetzt wo er tot war, konnte man so tun, als wäre man ein guter Mensch, weil man Anteil nahm.

Skinny unterdrückte ein abfälliges Schnauben. Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Denn die Trauer die sich seit Peters Tod in ihm festgesetzt hatte, schlummerte unter einer Decke aus Wut und Frustration und Skinny wartete geradezu darauf, dass ihm jemand in die Quere kam.

Die ersten nahmen ihre Plätze ein und ein verhaltenes Flüstern ging durch die Reihen. Die Schnüffler standen mit ihren Familien bei Peters Eltern, zeigten deutlich wer zur Familie gehörte und wer nicht.

Skinny sah Jonas und Andrews fest in die Augen, dann setzte er sich demonstrativ in die erste Reihe. Nicht nur sie und die Shaws hatten an jenem Morgen einen geliebten Menschen verloren, er auch. Und Skinny würde sich von ihnen nicht das Recht nehmen lassen, bei Peters Beerdigung dabei zu sein. Dass er von seiner Umgebung gehasst oder mit Verachtung gestraft wurde war nicht neu und seine alten Schutzmechanismen funktionierten noch einwandfrei.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der getragene Klang eines Liedes ließ die Anwesenden verstummen. Ein beliebiges Stück, dass Skinny um nichts in der Welt mit Peter in Verbindung gebracht hätte. Aber vielleicht lag das daran, dass er so ganz andere Erinnerungen an den Mann hatte, als alle Anderen im Raum.

Skinny warf den Blumengestecken und dem Foto einen ersten richtigen Blick zu, dann erstarrte er. Warum hatte er bisher nicht bemerkt, dass es keinen Sarg gab. Lediglich eine kleine Urne thronte in dem Blumenmeer.

Soetwas wie der Abklatsch eines Lächelns wollte sich auf Skinnys Züge stehlen. Wie gut hätte da sein eigener Tod im Feuer gepasst. Fast schon ironisch, dass er nicht gestorben war.

Der Redner fing an einen langwierigen Text abzulesen. Davon, was für ein fabelhafter Mensch Peter doch gewesen war, welche Heldentaten er für Rocky Beach begangen hatte und wie sehr er von seinen Freunden und Eltern geliebt wurde. Skinny stellte fest, dass er selbst fast vollständig aus Peters Lebenslauf gelöscht worden war. Anscheinend wollte sich niemand daran erinnern, welche Rolle er im Leben des jungen Mannes gespielt hatte. Oder bei seinem Tod.

Das Geschwafel war anders als bei ihrer Hochzeit, anstrengender. Und Skinny musste sich mehr als einmal zwingen nicht einfach aufzuspringen und zu flüchten.

Dann endlich war es soweit und die Trauernden erhoben sich, gingen brav in einer langen Reihe über den kargen Friedhof.

„Was hast du hier verloren?“, fauchte Andrews, der dicht hinter Skinny ging.

Skinny zog nur verächtlich einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe.

„Willst du wirklich eine Szene machen? Hier? Heute?“

Oh, er konnte es noch.

„Du hast kein Recht hier zu sein. Nicht nachdem Peter deinetwegen gestorben ist!“

„Du vergisst, dass ich sein Mann bin… war.“

Skinny funkelte Andrews wütend an. Dann richtete er den Blick starr nach vorne.

Sie beobachteten schweigend wie die kleine Urne in ein tiefes Loch hinabgelassen wurde. Skinny trat direkt nach Peters Eltern an das kleine Grab, ließ ein wenig Erde auf die Urne regnen.

Peter hatte es nicht verdient an einem Ort wie diesem begraben zu sein. Ein Ort der so abweisend war, wo sich Grabstein an Grabstein reihte.

Und eine Idee fing an Gestalt anzunehmen.

Endlich war die Reihe der Trauernden vorbei und Skinny konnte aufhören Hände zu schütteln und leere Beileidsbekundungen, die sich kaum voneinander unterschieden, entgegenzunehmen.

Er wollte nur noch weg, nach Hause und ein Glas nach dem anderen trinken, bis er vergessen konnte. Gerade als er im Begriff war den Friedhof zu verlassen, kam Susan auf ihn zu.

„Skinny.“

Sie lächelte müde, abgekämpft.

„Ja?“

Lauernd beobachtete Skinny sie.

„Wir würden gerne in den nächsten Tagen zu dir kommen und Peters Sachen abholen.“, sagte sie schließlich.

Mit Peters Mutter war er immer gut ausgekommen. Und es war klar gewesen, dass sie mit der Bitte an ihn heran treten würde.

„Oh, sobald ihr etwas wollt, redet ihr wieder mit mir. Aber darüber hinaus macht ihr klar, dass ich kein Teil der Familie bin.“

Susan schwieg betreten, starrte auf ihre Hände, während sie ihren Ehering unablässig drehte. Dann sagte sie: „Du hast Recht. Es war nicht nett, wie wir dich behandelt haben. Aber wenn du und Peter nicht… Er könnte noch leben.“

Skinny schluckte, spürte die Tränen die hinter seinen Lidern brannten.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie Recht hatte. Und doch, Peter hatte sich auch für ihn entschieden, für die Risiken die ein Leben mit einem Kriminellen mit sich brachten. Sie hatten nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihnen dieses Leben so schnell entrissen werden würde.

„Übermorgen um zwei.“, murmelte Skinny, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ den Friedhof.

***

Die Nacht war über Rocky Beach hereingebrochen und nur die Straßenlaternen warfen ihr natriumgelbes Licht in die Dunkelheit.

Skinny zog die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht, während er mit dem Rucksack über der Schulter weiter eilte. Einige Male sah er verstohlen über die Schulter, ob ihm jemand folgte, doch niemand schien sich für ihn zu interessieren.

Gut so.

Endlich kam der große, schmiedeeiserne Zaun in sein Sichtfeld, nur verdeckt durch ein paar Büsche. Er schmiss den Rucksack hinüber, dann kletterte er hinterher.

Fast blieb Skinny an den spitzen Enden des Zauns hängen, schaffte es jedoch sich zu befreien und ließ sich in das weiche Gras auf der anderen Seite fallen.

Skinny fluchte leise, während er auf die große, weite Fläche blickte. Nur wenige Bäume boten Schutz. Doch er würde das Risiko eingehen müssen.

Noch grob wusste Skinny wo Peters Asche beerdigt worden war und erst als er wirklich drohte sich zu verlaufen, schaltete er die Taschenlampe ein.

Zum Glück war das Grab noch frisch und die Blumengestecke auf der lose aufgehäuften Erde, führten Skinny schließlich zu Peters Grab.

Mit der Taschenlampe im Mund kramte er in seinem Rucksack herum, förderte Klappspaten, Messer, Sekundenkleber und Plastiktüten zu tage.

Verstohlen sah er sich um, doch er schien allein zu sein. Dann fing er an zu graben.

Schaufel um Schaufel schichtete er die Erde vorsichtig um, bis er endlich auf etwas Hartes stieß. Skinny schmiss das Werkzeug zur Seite, grub mit den Händen weiter in der lockeren Erde, dann schlossen seine Finger sich um das kleine Gefäß. Vorsichtig hob er die Urne aus ihrem Grab.

Die letzten Überreste von Peter.

Vorsichtig versuchte Skinny den Deckel anzuheben, doch er saß fest. Auch wen er nichts anderes erwartet hatte, einen Versuch war es wert gewesen.

Er wusste, dass er die Klinge des Messers in Mitleidenschaft zog, doch Skinny hatte nichts Besseres um den Deckel behutsam vom Gefäß zu lösen. Und nach einem Moment löste er sich mit einem scharfen Geräusch endlich.

Skinny griff zu den Plastiktüten, stülpte eine von ihnen über die Öffnung und füllte die Asche hinein, dann verknotete er sie.

Anschließend bestrich Skinny den Deckel notdürftig mit Kleber, presste ihn wieder auf die Urne und ließ sie zurück in das tiefe Loch gleiten. Notdürftig schaufelte er die Erde wieder zurück und legte die Gestecke wieder an ihren Platz.

Noch einmal überprüfte Skinny, ob die Asche sicher verwahrt in seinem Rucksack war, dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg.

***

Die Sonne erhob sich gerade am Horizont und ließ die entfernten Wellen leicht glitzern. Ein Ausblick den Peter immer gemocht hatte. Der Wind riss leicht an Skinnys Kleidung, während der Geruch des salzigen Wassers ihn umgab. Es war schön hier draußen, ruhig, fast schon etwas zu idyllisch. Aber für sie beide war es der perfekte Ort gewesen um der Welt zu entkommen.

Skinny griff nach dem Rucksack der zu seinen Füßen stand, dann holte er die Plastiktüte mit Peters Asche daraus hervor.

Es war erschreckend, dass ein so großer Mann wie Peter kaum mehr als eine handvoll Asche hinterließ.

Vorsichtig löste Skinny den Knoten. Es war falsch was er tat, eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Doch Peter gehörte an diesen Ort, an seine Seite, ob seine Familie und Freunde das nun wahrhaben wollten oder nicht.

Skinny atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann öffnete er die Tüte und entleerte den Inhalt über dem Abgrund der Klippe. Er sah dabei zu, wie die sie vom Wind davon getragen wurde. Sich in kleine Wölkchen auflöste und verschwand.

Die letzten Überreste von Peter waren da wo sie hingehörten, wo er hingehörte, an Skinnys Seite. Ein letzter Augenblick der nur ihnen beiden gehörte.

***

Es waren einige Wochen vergangen, seit Peters Tod. Der erste Schock hatte sich gelegt und nur eine ohnmächtige Betäubung zurückgelassen.

Skinny funktionierte, während die Welt um ihn herum verblasste.

Er lag auf der Couch, auf dem Fernseher im Hintergrund lief irgendeine Sendung deren Inhalt er nicht mal im Ansatz mitbekam. Sein Blick war starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

Peter fehlte.

Jeder Tag in dem Haus führte ihm das mehr vor Augen.

Und Skinny hasste, dass er immer noch erwartete sein Mann würde jeden Augenblick zur Tür herein kommen, als wäre er nie fort gewesen. Dass er sich einbildete Peter am Strand zu sehen, nur um den Schemen im nächsten Moment als eine Sinnestäuschung zu entlarven.

Immer mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass es kein vorübergehender Zustand war. Dass sich die Tür nicht wie durch ein Wunder öffnen würde und Peter dastand, ihn angrinste und fragte, warum er so ein langes Gesicht zog.

Das laute Klingeln an der Tür ließ Skinny zusammenfahren. Leise fluchend rappelte er sich auf und schlurfte durch den weiten Flur. Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete er die schwere Eingangstür und er spürte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, als er Peters Eltern, Jonas und Andrews erblickte.

„Kommt rein.“

„Ist das einer von Peters Pullis?“, wollte Jonas sogleich wissen, während er Skinny kritisch musterte.

„Na los Jonas, würg mir deswegen schon nen Kommentar rein.“, knurrte Skinny. Er hatte keinen Bock auf Spielchen. Nicht heute.

Doch Jonas schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

Dann hörte Skinny Andrews' leise, verzweifelte Stimme: „Peter hatte es nicht verdient zu sterben. Ich wünsche mir jeden Tag, dass du an seiner Stelle gestorben wärst.“

Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als er ungerührt erwiderte: „Da bist du nicht allein.“

„Hört auf zu streiten. Das bringt niemandem etwas!“, fuhr Jonas plötzlich dazwischen und geschockt sahen Skinny und Andrews zu dem Superhirn.

„Ich war auch alles andere als begeistert, als Peter uns damals von eurer Beziehung erzählt hat. Aber trotz aller Warnungen hat er sich für dich, Skinny, entschieden. Er wusste auf was für Gefahren er sich dabei einlässt und hat es trotzdem getan. Peter hat Skinny geliebt. Ob uns das nun gefällt oder nicht.“

Beinahe dankbar nickte Skinny Jonas zu, während Andrews sich die Tränen von der Wange wischte.

„Ich hab seine Sachen in Kisten ins Wohnzimmer gestellt.“, sagte Skinny knapp, dann deutete er auf die geöffnete Tür.

Die Vier gingen an ihm vorbei in den großen, lichtdurchfluteten Raum und Skinny folgte ihnen. Er ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, beobachtete, wie sie Sportauszeichnungen, Fotoalben und Surfbretter in die Hand nahmen. Geschichten und Erinnerungen austauschten.

„Skinny, wo ist Peters Dietrichset?“, wollte der Dicke irgendwann wissen.

„Sicher verwahrt.“, gab Skinny knapp zurück.

„Das heißt das hier sind gar nicht alle von Peters Sachen?“

Skinny beugte sich vor und sah dem Anderen fest in die Augen.

„Was könntest du schon damit anfangen? Außer einem ideellen Wert hast du dafür keinerlei Verwendung.“

„Und wofür brauchst du es? Um nachts in die Häuser alter Ehepaare einzubrechen?“

„Jungs!“, fuhr Peters Vater auf einmal scharf dazwischen. „Beruhigt euch. Justus du kannst Skinny keinen Vorwurf machen, nur weil er genauso trauert wie wir. Das ist alles was von Peter übrig geblieben ist und auch sein Mann wird die ein oder andere Erinnerung behalten wollen.“

Skinny lehnte sich zurück. Offenbar hatten Peters Eltern ein langes, intensives Gespräch nach der Beerdigung geführt. Anders konnte Skinny sich Henrys Sinneswandel nicht vorstellen.

Dann beugten sie sich wieder über Peters Habseligkeiten, unterhielten sich in gedämpften Tonfall über unzählige Fälle die sie miteinander gelöst hatten, über Geburtstage und Schulgeschichten.

Skinny hielt es nicht mehr aus. All die Erinnerungen die Peters Freunde und Eltern miteinander teilten, der liebevolle Unterton in ihrer Stimme und die teils immer noch feindseligen Blicke in seine Richtung.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken stand er auf, schnappte er sich seine Jacke vom Haken, steckte Schlüssel, Handy und Portemonnaie ein, ebenso wie Kippen und ein Feuerzeug.

„Zieht die Tür hinter euch zu, wenn ihr geht.“, brachte er noch an den Besuch gewandt heraus, dann war er auch schon zur Tür hinaus geflüchtet.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
> Ein Herz und eine handvoll Asche - Samsas Traum  
> Red - Survive Said The Prophet


	4. In einer farbenlosen Welt

_***_

_If we're truly lost_

_I don't want to be found_

_Here dying alone_

_***_

Skinny warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Flur der Villa, dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und setze sich neben Dylan auf den Beifahrersitz des blauen Sportwagens. Ohne ein Wort ließ der andere Mann den Motor an und sie fuhren die gewundene Küstenstraße entlang, Richtung L.A.

Es war nicht mal ein wirklich großes Privileg, dass Dylan hinter dem Steuer von Skinnys Baby sitzen durfte. Skinny vertraute sich selbst schlichtweg nicht genug, denn die Trauer um Peter die ihn beherrschte, würde wahrscheinlich zu einem tödlichen Unfall führen. Dylan hatte im Moment deutlich weniger Todessehnsucht, was Skinny beinahe so etwas wie ein spöttisches Lächeln entlockt hätte.

Skinny starrte aus dem Fenster, während Bilder aus der Vergangenheit wieder in ihm aufstiegen. So oft er es versucht hatte, er konnte sich ihnen nicht entziehen. Also ließ er es geschehen, durchlebte wieder und wieder, wie er mit Peter Spritztouren in diesem Auto unternommen hatte. Sie waren die Highways hinunter gejagt und Peters laute Glücksschreie hallten noch in seinen Ohren nach, während die Straße unter ihnen dahin gerast war. Mit seinen großen Händen hatte sein Freund wild auf das Lenkrad getrommelt, während die Musik laut aus den Boxen geschallt war.

Skinny krallte seine Finger in den Stoff seiner Jeans, während er versuchte Peter mit der Villa hinter sich zu lassen. Das alles gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Er würde nie wieder das Lachen seines Mannes hören, noch seine Nähe spüren. Es wurde Zeit, dass er seine Gedanken auf den Abschnitt fokussierte der vor ihm lag. Doch so sehr Skinny es auch versuchte, seine Erinnerungen ließen ihn immer wieder Momente aus den letzte sechs Jahren durchleben.

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend, Skinny war in seine Gedanken vertieft und Dylan respektierte es.

Zwei Monate waren seit Peters Tod vergangen. Schmerzliche Wochen in denen Skinny zurück in eine Welt voller Schuld und Selbstzerstörung gedriftet war. Überall war er mit Erinnerungen an Peter konfrontiert gewesen. Der leichte Geruch in der Kleidung und den Laken. Die Wellen die nach ihm zu rufen schienen. Skinny hatte es nicht ausgehalten, dort zu bleiben. In ihrem Liebesnest, in dem nun jegliche Wärme fehlte.

Doch er hatte es auch nicht über sich gebracht die Villa zu verkaufen, jemand anderem die Möglichkeit zu geben, dort neue, glückliche Erinnerungen zu schaffen, noch zu frisch war die Wunde. Und so würde das Haus leer stehen.

Die Wohnung die Skinny sich in L.A. genommen hatte war klein und modern, ein Neuanfang. Und so hatte er auch nur das Nötigste mitgenommen. Kaum mehr als zwei Umzugskisten waren zusammengekommen, die er in sein neues Leben mitnahm.

Gemächlich schlängelten sie sich durch den dichten Verkehr, während die großen Häuser der Innenstadt an ihnen vorbei zogen. Die Stadt war genau das was er brauchte, kalt und anonym, im besten Falle unnahbar.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann parkte Dylan den blauen Sportwagen in einer Garage. Wortlos stiegen sie aus. Skinny ignorierte den besorgten Blick seines Freundes und griff nach einem der Kartons und Dylan tat es ihm, zu seiner Erleichterung, gleich.

Schweigend betraten sie das Hochhaus. Skinny hatte keinen Blick für seine Umgebung übrig, drückte nur ungeduldig auf den Knopf des Fahrstuhls. Der einzig signifikante Nachteil bei seiner neuen Wohnung, aber es war zu verschmerzen.

„Ist n Upgrade zu der Bude in Little Rampart.“, meinte Dylan schließlich, als Skinny die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Man kann was draus machen.“, sagte Skinny, während er die Kiste mitten in das leere Wohnzimmer stellte. Zweifeld sah er sich um.

Den Möbeln die bereits aufgebaut waren, fehlte jede persönliche Eigenschaft. Und deswegen hatte Skinny sie ausgesucht. Nichts sollte ihn mehr an das Leben erinnern, das er verloren hatte. Es sollte sich anfühlen als, hätte es die letzten sechs Jahre nicht gegeben. Als wäre er lediglich von Little Rampart hierher gezogen. Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden.

„Ich hätte Lust auf ein Bier.“, stellte Dylan fest.

Skinny wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich hab es noch nicht geschafft einkaufen zu gehen. Unten an der Ecke gibt es einen kleinen Kiosk, aber der Besitzer ist ein Mistkerl.“

Dylan grinste breit.

„Dann kennst du ja schon die wichtigste Anlaufstelle.“

„Mhh.“

Skinny wandte sich ab, dann sagte er: „Die Schlüssel liegen auf dem Tisch.“

***

Es dauerte nicht lange da hörte Skinny wie Dylan die Tür wieder aufschloss und die Wohnung betrat, hörte das leise Klirren, als er die Flaschen in den Kühlschrank stellte.

„Du hattest Recht, der Besitzer ist ein Arsch.“, sagte er gutgelaunt, doch dann wurde er auf einmal verdächtig ruhig.

Skinny drehte leicht den Kopf, sah seinen besten Freund müde an, während er am offenen Fenster lehnte. Vierzehn Stockwerke ging es in die Tiefe. Und nur mit Mühe hatte er den Impuls niederringen können einfach zu springen.

Doch er hatte sich, und Peter, versprochen so gut er konnte für sie beide zu leben. Wenigstens das war er seinem Mann schuldig.

„Skinny?“, fragte Dylan. Und die Eindringlichkeit die in diesem einen Wort steckte, machte ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, wie es um ihn stand. Skinnys zwang sich den Blick von den Häuserschluchten unter ihm abzuwenden und das Fenster zu schließen.

„Ich werde mir nichts antun.“

Die Unsicherheit schwang deutlich in seiner Stimme mit. Und er fühlte sich wie ein verwundetes Tier, dass sich allein zum sterben tiefer in den Wald zurück zog.

„Es war ein langer Tag. Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn du gehen würdest? Ich will gerade nur allein sein.“

Der Unwille war Dylan deutlich anzumerken, doch zu Skinnys Erleichterung sagte er nur: „Schreib mir, wenn was sein sollte.“

Doch er entlockte Skinny nicht mehr als ein schwaches Nicken. Dylan bedachte ihn mit einem letzten, zweifelnden Blick, ehe er die Wohnung verließ.

Erleichtert atmete Skinny aus, als er hörte wie die Tür hinter Dylan ins Schloss fiel. Dann ging er zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich ein Bier. Mit der Flasche in der Hand schlurfte er zurück zu den beiden Kartons die einsam mitten in der sporadisch eingerichteten Wohnung standen.

Er ließ sich davor fallen, nahm einen großen Schluck und öffnete die erste Kiste. Einige Klamotten lagen darin, zwei Bücher und einige Sachen fürs Badezimmer.

Skinny zog ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen hervor, warf sie auf einen Haufen. Dann griff er nach dem großen, orangenen Pulli. Das einzige Kleidungsstück von Peter das er behalten hatte, von dem er sich beim besten Willen nicht hatte trennen können.

Skinny ließ ihn in seinen Schoß sinken, strich liebevoll mit den Fingern über den weichen Stoff, während er noch einen Schluck von dem Bier nahm.

Er hatte Rocky Beach hinter sich gelassen, Peters Familie, Jonas und Andrews. Das Band das Peter dargestellt hatte, war zerrissen. Er würde den Verlust seines Mannes alleine durchstehen müssen. Und er musste wieder an das Gespräch mit Peter am Tag ihrer Hochzeit denken, als dieser ihm gesagt hatte, er wäre nun nicht mehr alleine, dass er nun eine Familie hatte.

Skinny nahm einen weiteren Schluck, versuchte die Leere zu vertreiben, doch es ging nicht. Kurz schloss er die Augen, sah Flammen die in den Nachthimmel schlugen, deren warmer Widerschein das samtblau zurückdrängte. Wie er Golzine jagte, jeden erledigte der für ihn arbeitete nur um ihm eine Nachricht mit Blut geschrieben zu überbringen.

Der Gedanke war so verdammt verlockend. Die Schuld nicht mehr spüren zu müssen. All den Schmerz an der Welt auslassen zu können, an Golzine, der ihm den wichtigsten Mensch in seinem Leben genommen hatte.

Das wäre ein Ziel. Etwas für das es sich lohnen würde morgens aufzustehen, weiterzumachen. Jeden verfickten Tag den er noch hatte.

Doch was hatte er am Ende gewonnen? Er würde in einem Meer aus Blut schwimmen, verbittert und allein. Doch es würde ihm Peter nicht zurück bringen.

Wie versteinert starrte Skinny auf den Pulli in seinen Fingern.

Was, zum Fick, würde Peter sich für ihn wünschen?

***

Panisch wachte Skinny auf. Reflexartig griff er nach der Pistole unter seinem Kissen, entsicherte sie, zielte, doch die Wohnung war leer. Es war nur ein Albtraum gewesen, einer von so vielen. Und sie zeigten alle mehr oder weniger die gleichen Bilder.

Skinny atmete tief durch, sicherte die Waffe wieder, doch anstatt sie wieder unter das Kopfkissen zu schieben, behielt er sie in der Hand. Fühlte das Gewicht.

_Keine Waffen unterm Kopfkissen._

Peter hatte diese Regel irgendwann aufgestellt. Wahrscheinlich nach einer ähnlichen Nacht wie dieser. Doch das hatte nur dazu geführt, dass Skinny die Waffe nachts auf den Nachttisch legte und ein Klappmesser zwischen Matratze und Bettgestell eingeklemmt hatte. Es gab Gewohnheiten die ließen sich nicht ablegen, so sehr man es auch versuchte. Diese war eine davon.

Skinny war versucht die Waffe zu heben, zu spüren wie sich der kalte Stahl an seiner Schläfe anfühlen würde. Doch er wusste, wenn er dem Impuls jetzt nachgab, dann würde nicht mehr viel fehlen, bis er abdrückte. Also sah er einfach auf den matten Stahl in seinen Händen, fuhr sanft die Reflexionen entlang.

Sollte er Peter jemals wieder sehen, dann wollte er ihm von einem Leben erzählen können, das angefüllt mit schönen Erinnerungen war, das sich gelohnt hatte gelebt zu werden. Doch Skinny glaubte nicht wirklich an ein Leben nach dem Tod. Seine Gedanken waren Wunschvorstellungen, weil er versuchte der trostlosen Leer ein seinem Inneren zu entfliehen.

Skinny atmete tief durch, schob die Waffe wieder unter das Kopfkissen. Auch wenn er es jetzt noch nicht wusste, er würde einen Grund finden wieder leben zu wollen. Das bestmögliche herauszuholen, auch wenn er noch keine Idee hatte, wie das möglich sein sollte.

***

Ein Arm legte sich um Skinny. Er spürte wie der andere Mann sich enger an ihn kuscheln wollte, doch Skinny stieß ihn zur Seite.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du gehst.“, meinte Skinny knapp, während er sich aufsetzte und sich eine Zigarette anzündete.

Er hörte das leise Knarren des Bettes, als Ian sich bewegte, spürte wie die Matratze leicht unter seinem Gewicht nachgab.

Skinny konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick über Ians Körper glitt, während dieser sich anzog. Das Shirt betonte die breiten Schulter, schmiegte sich leicht an den flachen Bauch. Die rotblonden Haare waren noch verwuschelt.

Skinny schluckte, sah starr zu Boden, während die Zigarette leicht zwischen seinen Fingern zitterte.

Er sah Peter so ähnlich.

Das leise Vibrieren eines Handys holte Skinny wieder zurück. Der muskulöse Mann nahm es vom Tisch, warf einen Blick aufs Display, dann reichte er es an Skinny weiter.

„Du hast also ein bestimmtes Beuteschema.“, stellte Ian lachend fest.

Skinny stutzte und sah auf sein Handy hinunter. Er hatte es nicht geschafft das Bild von Peter durch etwas anderes, belangloseres zu ersetzen.

„Mag sein“, murmelte Skinny, während er eine Nachricht von Grey überflog.

„Wer ist der Mann?“, wollte der Andere plötzlich wissen.

Skinny funkelte ihn böse an, wollte erwidern, dass es den Mann den er fickte einen verfluchten Scheißdreck anging, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hörte er sich sagen: „Mein Ehemann.“

Forschend sah Skinny zu Ian, wartete auf eine Reaktion. Doch der andere Mann blieb erstaunlich ruhig.

„Betrügst du ihn mit mir?“, wollte Ian schließlich wissen.

Skinnys Hände krampften sich kurz um das Handy. Manchmal fühlte es sich genau so an. Als würde er Peter betrügen. Und doch war es mitunter genau das was er brauchte. Eine willkommene, und zumeist schmerzhafte, Abwechslung. Eine Illusion die über Peters Tod hinwegtäuschen sollte. Doch das funktionierte immer nur für eine kurze Zeit.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Er ist gestorben.“

„Und du kommst über seinen Tod nicht hinweg?“, wollte Ian wissen.

Skinny nickte leicht. Eigentlich war es eine Tatsache die er sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Doch er konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht ignorieren, also nutzte es nichts, sie zu leugnen.

„Ok.“

Verwundert sah Skinny ihn an.

„Du bist nicht sauer deswegen? Weil ich dich benutze um damit fertig zu werden?“

Ian steckte lässig seine Hände in die Hosentasche und sah Skinny geradeheraus an.

„Ich werde dir nicht sagen wie du zu trauern hast, wenn es das ist worauf du hinaus wolltest. Ich will lediglich wissen woran ich bin.“

Skinny zog an seiner Zigarette, sah die Aschekrümel die zu Boden gefallen waren. Das machte es einfacher.

„Bis die Tage.“, sagte Ian noch, bevor er ging.

Erleichtert hörte Skinny wie die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und er wieder mit sich und seinen Gedanken allein war.

Er dachte an den Abend mit Marie zurück. Als sie beide auf dem Sofa gesessen hatten, Skinny weinend in ihren Armen gelegen hatte und sie einfach nur für ihn da gewesen war. Diese Vertrautheit hatte er zuvor nur bei Peter zugelassen. Er war der Einzige gewesen, den Skinny jemals so tief hatte blicken lassen.

Doch mit dieser Nähe war auch ein anderes Bedürfnis wieder erwacht und er hatte sich einen ordentlichen Korb eingefangen, als er versucht hatte Marie ins Bett zu bekommen. Und an ihrer Drohung, ihm eine runter zu hauen, sollte er es ein weiteres Mal bei ihr versuchen, hatte er keine Sekunde gezweifelt.

Doch an dem Abend hatte es angefangen, dass er seine Trauer mit Sex betäubte. Er schlief mit Frauen, wenn er den Verlust nicht spüren wollte und mit Männern, wenn er glaubte die Verzweiflung würde ihn auffressen.

Skinny drückte die Kippe in dem Glasaschenbecher aus. Mit jedem Tag hatte er das Gefühl weiter abzudriften, Sex, Zigaretten, seine Arbeit. Ein Sedativum reihte sich an das nächste.

Ein bitterer Zug legte sich um seine Lippen.

Das war bestimmt nicht das Leben welches Peter sich für ihn gewünscht hätte.

Er dachte an die Reisen die Peter geplant hatte. An die Flitterwochen die nie stattgefunden hatten. Vielleicht war jetzt der Zeitpunkt genau das nachzuholen. All das zu unternehmen, was sie gemeinsam hatten erleben wollen.

***

Die letzten Monate waren hart gewesen. Skinny hatte versucht zu leben, ein Leben das verloren gegangen war. Doch ohne Peter schien die Welt ihre Farben verloren zu haben. Und es hatte lange gedauert bis er das hatte akzeptieren können.

Skinny funktionierte nur noch, und die Arbeit für Grey war mitunter das Einzige was ihn vor dem Zusammenbruch bewahrt hatte.

Doch er konnte nicht mehr. Mit jedem Tag an dem Peter nicht an seiner Seite war, hatte er das Gefühl, er würde ein Stück mehr sterben, immer weiter, bis er am Ende ganz verblasst wäre.

Er sah über die Klippen hinaus, aufs Meer, dorthin wo er Peters Asche verstreut hatte.

Heute wäre ihr erster Hochzeitstag gewesen. Doch anstatt diesen mit seinem Mann zu feiern, stand Skinny im Garten ihrer Villa, allein.

Er dachte an Golzine, versuchte die Flamme des Hasses zu schüren. Denn wenn er zuließ, dass die Schuld darunter zum Vorschein kam, dass er wieder spüren musste wie er von ihr erdrückt wurde, würde es nur noch einen letzten Ausweg für ihn geben.

Er hatte es ein Jahr lang geschafft dem Drang zu widerstehen aus dem Fenster zu springen. Doch die Klippen hier waren etwas anderes. Der Gedanke schien verlockender als je zuvor, als würde seine ganz eigene Sirene ihr Lied singen.

Die Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter und er hasste es so schwach zu sein. Das sein Glück so sehr von einem Anderen abhing.

Von Peter.

Dass er selbst nach einem Jahr immer noch unter dem Verlust litt. Und auch die Wut in die er sich geflüchtet hatte, konnte das Locht nicht füllen, dass ihn auszuhöhlen schien.

Fast schon vermisste er die Zeit in der er frei und unabhängig gewesen war. Es waren eben diese Gründe gewesen, warum er niemanden zu dicht an sich heran gelassen hatte. Doch dieser sportliche Idiot hatte sich einfach einen Weg in sein Herz erkämpft und Skinny hatte es zugelassen. War schwach und verwundbar geworden. Wie viel Leid wär ihm erspart geblieben, wenn er sich nie auf Peter eingelassen hätte? Aber auch all die schönen Momente hätte er nie erlebt. Doch Skinny konnte nicht sagen, ob es das wert gewesen war. Im Moment fühlte es sich nicht danach an.

Wenn er nicht in Peters Leben getreten wäre, würde der Andere noch leben. Ein ganz normales Leben, ohne eine Zielscheibe auf dem Rücken zu haben.

Skinny grub die Fingernägel in sein Fleisch. Er selbst hätte an jenem Tag sterben sollen, hätte an Peters Stelle tot und begraben vor sich hin faulen müssen. Doch das Leben hatte sich ein weiteren, grausamen Scherz auf seine Kosten erlaubt.

Und zum hundersten Mal verfluchte Skinny Peter, dafür, dass er sich in die Schusslinie begeben hatte, um ihn zu retten. Dass er selbst durch seine Arbeit für Grey Peter überhaupt erst auf den Kampfplatz gezerrt hatte.

„Ich hab versucht für dich zu leben.“, flüsterte Skinny leise. „Dass dein Tod nicht umsonst gewesen ist…“ Seine Stimme versagte. Doch er hatte es nicht geschafft. Sein Leben war immer mehr in den Abgrund gedriftet und Skinny schaffte es nicht sich an den glatten Wänden empor zu ziehen.

Er bereute, dass er Peter nicht öfter gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Doch meistens war es ihm einfach nur kitschig und abgedroschen vorgekommen, also hatte er geschwiegen.

Und nun, lebte er wirklich? Für Peter? Für sich und ihr verlorenes Leben?

Skinny zog eine Bilanz und sie fiel alles andere als erfreulich aus.

Dann drehte er sich zu dem großen Gebäude in dem er die glücklichsten Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe Skinny sich einen Ruck gab und betrat das Innere des Hauses betrat.

Die Möbel waren mit weißen Laken abgedeckt, auf denen sich eine leichte Staubschicht angesammelt hatte. Doch alles war noch so wie er es verlassen hatte.

Langsam lief Skinny durch die Villa, er zwang sich, alles noch einmal in sich aufzunehmen. Sich anzusehen, was er verloren hatte.

Verloren?

Skinny spürte wie der Selbsthass und die Vorwürfe in ihm wieder laut wurden. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst wäre, dann musste er doch nur in den Spiegel sehen um Peters Mörder zu finden.

Verzweifelt klammerte Skinny sich an den letzten Funken Wut, der unter seinem Selbsthass zu ersticken schien.

Er musste raus, weg von diesem trostlosen Ort, an dem der Teil den er so verzweifelt versuchte zu ignorieren, auf einmal laut wurde.

Skinny stieg in seinen blauen Sportwagen und ließ den Motor an. Ohne ein konkretes Ziel, fuhr er durch die kleinen Straßen von Rocky Beach, die so vollgestopft mit Erinnerungen an Peter waren, dass es an Folter grenzte. Irgendwann hielt Skinny es nicht mehr aus und stelle seinen Wagen auf einem Parkplatz an der Nähe des Strandes ab.

Die Luft trug den salzigen Geruch des Meeres zu ihm und entfernt hörte er wie die Wellen an den Strand rollten, während die Sonne langsam am Horizont versank. Er sah den warmen Schein eines Lagerfeuers, Jugendliche die tranken, Spaß hatten. Das dumpfe Dröhnen entfernter Bässe schien sich in ihr Gelächter zu mischen.

Es war eine beschissene Idee gewesen wieder her zu kommen.

Skinny wandte sich ab. Doch es trieb ihn tiefer ins Hafenviertel zu den kleinen, schäbigen Kneipen die er früher so oft besucht hatte. Und dann sah er das große Fenster mit der grünen Markise. Der Ort an dem es mit Peter und ihm begonnen hatte. Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf Skinnys Züge. Aber auch das erste Mal an diesem Tag verspürte er fast so etwas wie Frieden dabei. Einen kurzen Moment der komplett frei von Schuld zu sein schien.

Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und wildes Stimmengewirr schlug Skinny entgegen. Der Hauch von Alkohol lag in der Luft, etwas das Skinny immer gemocht hatte. Dann ließ er sich an der Bar auf einen Hocker fallen und nickte Jim kurz zu.

„Mensch Skinny, wie lange ist es her, dass du hier warst?“, wurde er auch direkt begrüßt. „Zwei Jahre? Dabei hast du diesen Ort mal fast täglich heimgesucht.“

„Gewohnheiten ändern sich nun mal.“, gab Skinny zurück. Doch als er sein übliches Bier bestellte, musste Jim breit grinsen.

„Nicht jede Gewohnheit legt man einfach ab.“, gab er mit einem Augenzwinkern zurück, als er Skinny das Glas hinschob.

Skinny nahm einen großen Schluck. Es war erbärmlich, dass er allein in einer Bar abhing und einem Toten hinterher trauerte. Es war zu der Sorte Mensch geworden für die er mal nichts weiter als Verachtung übrig gehabt hatte. Doch heute wollte er nur noch den Schmerz betäuben der sein Inneres auszufüllen schien. Aber selbst diesen Wunsch schien man ihm nicht zu gewähren.

„Hey Norris, hab dich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.“

Müde hob Skinny den Kopf, während seine Hand sich um das Glas krallte. Er kannte die Stimme, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr zuordnen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, das er sie das letzte mal gehört hatte.

„Dein scheiß ernst?“, fragte der Andere herausfordernd. „Du kennst mich nicht mehr? Oder bist du zu gut für jemanden wie mich?“

Skinny musterte den jungen Mann der sich provokant vor Skinny aufgebaut hatte. Längst verschüttete Erinnerungen stiegen vage in Skinnys Geist auf. Schon früher hatte der Kläffer seine Autorität in den Straßengangs auf die Probe gestellt. Irgendein Wichtigtuer, dem die nötige Intelligenz fehlte um es wirklich mal zu etwas bringen zu können. Der zu schnell mit der Waffe und zu langsam mit dem Kopf war.

„Verpiss dich.“, knurrte Skinny. „Ich bin nicht in Stimmung.“

„Das ist aber schade.“, lächelte der Andere und wirkte dabei eher als würde er Skinny an den Hals gehen wollen.

Skinny reckte angriffslustig das Kinn, musterte sein Gegenüber abschätzig. Dann schlug er zu, spürte mit Genugtuung wie seine Faust auf Knochen traf und der Andere ein paar Schritte zurück taumelte. Skinny sprang auf, setzte hinterher. Dann drückte er den Mann gegen die Wand, er spürte den Kehlkopf an seinem Unterarm hüpfen, während er den Lauf der Pistole in die empfindliche Haut unter den Rippen drückte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, nach der Waffe gegriffen zu haben, doch der massive Griff fühlte sich vertraut in seiner Hand an. Wahrscheinlich weil er im letzten Jahr zu oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, sich einfach das Hirn wegzupusten.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich nicht in Stimmung bin.“, knurrte er.

Dann stieß Skinny den Anderen unsanft zu Boden.

„Verkriech dich wieder in die Gosse aus der du gekommen bist.“

Der Mann rappelte sich mühsam auf, warf Skinny noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch dann verließ er die Bar. Wortlos steckte Skinny die Waffe weg und ließ sich wieder auf den Barhocker sinken. Er hob das Bier an seine Lippen, trank mehr aus Gewohnheit als dass er den Geschmack wahrnahm. Die Blicke der anderen Gäste ignorierte er dabei gekonnt.

***

Skinny war nicht annähernd so betrunken wie er sich gewünscht hätte, als er die kleine Kneipe verließ. Die laue Nachtluft strich sanft über seine Haut und brachte den Gestank der Gassen mit.

Kurz sah Skinny sich um. Der Weg an der Hauptstraße würde länger dauern und die Straßenbeleuchtung schien in seinen Augen zu schmerzen. Also entschied Skinny sich für die Abkürzung und betrat die schummrige Gasse neben der Kneipe. Nach wenigen Schritten bemerkte er, wie die Schatten sich veränderten, hörte leise Schritte und eine Stimme durchbrach die nächtliche Stille.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es uns so einfach machen würdest.“

Skinnys Hirn suchte noch immer vergeblich nach dem Namen des Typen. Kläffer entschied er schließlich, weil er beim besten Willen nicht darauf kam.

Langsam drehte Skinny sich um. Drei Kerle hatten sich am Eingang des schmalen Durchgangs aufgebaut, die Töle in der Mitte.

„Hab ich dein Ego etwa so sehr verletzt?“, spottete Skinny.

„Sagen wir, ich habe die letzten Jahre nicht vergessen.“

Skinny lächelte den anderen überheblich an. Es war eine Freude dabei zuzusehen, wie allein das dem Anderen die Wut ins Gesicht trieb.

Dann sah er das schwache Aufblitzen von Metall im schummrigen Licht der Laterne und im ersten Moment konnte Skinny nicht sagen ob der Andere ein Messer oder eine Pistole in den Händen hielt. Erst als er langsam die Hand hob, erkannte Skinny die scharfe Klinge.

Eigentlich sollte er fliehen. Messerkämpfe gingen nie schön aus und die anderen waren in der Überzahl. Doch bevor Skinny seine Gedanken sortiert hatte, spürte er bereits wie sich seine Hand um den Griff der Pistole gelegt hatte. In dem Moment als er die Waffe zog, sprangen die Kerle los. Mit routinierten Bewegungen entsicherte Skinny die Waffe, schaffte es gerade noch die Pistole hochzureißen. Da ertönte auch schon der erste Schuss, verstärkt durch engen Mauern des kleinen Durchgangs.

Einer der Kerle gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, doch da waren die anderen beiden bereits bei ihm. Einer schlug Skinny die Pistole aus der Hand, während der Andere mit der Faust ausholte. Mit Mühe schaffte Skinny es, den Schlag abzufangen und rammte nun seine Faust in den ungeschützten Unterleib des Angreifers. Doch bevor er sich neu orientieren konnte, war der Köter schon bei ihm, zu dicht und Skinny spürte wie der Mann ihm eine Klinge tief in die Eingeweide trieb.

Ein kurzer, stechender Schmerz zuckte durch Skinnys Körper, während sich der Stahl einen Weg durch seine Haut fraß, weiche Organe zerriss.

Mit einem heftigen Ruck, zog der andere Mann das Messer aus seinem Körper. Skinny keuchte erschrocken auf, dann spürte er wie das Blut aus der Wunde quoll, sein Shirt durchtränkte.

„Scheiße, wir müssen abhauen.“

Skinny sah wie der Köter ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zuwarf, den Blutfleck musterte der sich schnell vergrößerte. Dann wandte er sich zu seinem Kumpel und gemeinsam brachten sie den Verwundeten weg.

Skinny lauschte den sich entfernenden Schritten. Mehr aus Reflex drückte er seine Hand auf die Wunde, doch wollte er sie wirklich verschließen?

Irgendjemand hatte den Schuss bestimmt gehört, wenn er es nur bis zum Eingang der Gasse schaffte, würden sie ihn finden.

Doch Skinny war das Kämpfen Leid. Egal welchen Weg er im letzten Jahr eingeschlagen hatte, die Straße hatte ihn unaufhörlich in ein Tal aus Schmerz und Verzweiflung geführt.

Mit einiger Anstrengung schleppte Skinny sich tiefer in die dunkle Gassen, dorthin wo nur Ratten, Kriminelle und Junkies sich hintrauten. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand eines schäbigen Hauses, ließ den Kopf gegen das Mauerwerk fallen. Seine Beine wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen und Skinny ließ sich auf den mit Unrat bedeckten Boden sinken, während er spürte wie das Blut schwach im Schlag seines eigenen Herzens aus der Wunde gepumpt wurde.

Er fühlte sich verloren an und Skinny wollte nicht gefunden werden, allein sterbend.

Mühsam kramte er sein Handy hervor. Als Skinny das Display einschaltete, lächelte ihm ein Bild von Peter und ihm selbst entgegen. Ein super kitschiges Foto, das Skinny versucht hatte zu verhindern. Doch nun zeigte es eine seiner liebsten Erinnerungen. Mehr als das war nicht geblieben.

Skinny spürte wie seine Finger und Zehen allmählich zu kribbeln begannen, dann taub wurden. Ihm wurde immer kälter, während die Ränder seines Sichtfeldes langsam zu schrumpfen begannen und die Dunkelheit ihre tauben Arme nach ihm ausstreckte.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
>  Terra Nola - Die Apokalyptischen Reiter  
>  Red- Survive Said The Prophet


	5. Und als Vergeltung für ein Meer aus schwarzem Glück galt an diesem Tage mir allein dein schönster Augenblick

_***_

_Too close but far enough for me to see_

_The vision of my eyes was fooled by no one, only me_

_I'll keep my eyes shut pull the trigger_

_Forget to pray before we say goodbye_

_***_

Skinny kuschelte sich dichter in Peters Arme. Die Stelle an der Schulter war zwar auf Dauer nur semibequem, aber Skinny genoss es zu sehr dem Anderen nah zu sein.

Der große Mann ließ verschlafen seine Finger durch Skinnys zerzauste Haare gleiten.

„Justus hatte Recht, du neigst manchmal dazu dich wie eine Katze zu verhalten.“

„Warum redest du mit den Anderen über mich?“, nuschelte Skinny verschlafen, was dem Anflug von Ärger in seiner Stimme deutlich den ernst nahm.

„Weil sie meine Freunde sind.“, gab Peter lapidar zurück.

Skinny quittierte den Satz nur mit einem undefinierbaren Laut. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, aber je mehr er sich Peter geöffnet hatte, desto leichter fiel Skinny es, dessen liebevollen Berührungen zuzulassen. Und mittlerweile forderte er sie regelrecht ein.

Es war fast schon absurd, wie er sich doch im Laufe der Zeit verändert hatte. Anfangs hatte jede Umarmung von Peter dazu geführt, dass er hatte fliehen wollen und nun konnte er gar nicht mehr genug davon bekommen.

„Liebster, wir müssen langsam unsere Sachen zusammensuchen und uns fürs Frühstück fertig machen.“, sprach Peter irgendwann das Unvermeidbare aus.

Skinny drängte sich enger an Peter, krallte sich in dessen Seite.

„Ich glaube ich wüsste wie ich dich überreden kann.“, sagte er mit rauchiger Stimme, während sich seine Fingernägel in Peters Haut gruben.

„Du bist unverbesserlich.“, sagte Peter lachend, doch er versuchte immerhin nicht mehr Skinny zu entkommen. Dann drehte der große Mann leicht den Kopf und sah Skinny in die Augen.

„Ich war noch nie so glücklich wie mit dir an meiner Seite.“

Skinny reckte sich und anstatt einer Antwort küsste er Peter, zärtlich und doch fordernd.

Doch bevor Skinny seine Hand weiter über Peters Körper gleiten lassen konnte, schob sein Mann ihn von sich.

„Heute Abend.“, versprach er lächelnd. Dann stand Peter auf und ging ins Bad.

In dem Moment hörte Skinny aufgeregte Stimmen die durch die Tür zu ihm herauf hallten. Seine Alarmglocken schrillten und er spürte wie das Adrenalin in ihm aufpeitschte.

„Bleib hier.“, rief er Peter zu, während er in eine Hose schlüpfte und zu der Waffe auf dem Nachttisch griff.

„Was ist?“, wollte Peter mit der Zahnbürste in der Hand wissen.

„Nur ein Gefühl.“, sagte Skinny, dann verschwand er auf den Flur.

Von der Galerie aus konnte er sehen wie Cotta einem Mann die Arme auf dem Rücken fixierte, während er ihn zu Boden drückte.

Einige Kollegen standen drum herum, offensichtlich bereit einzugreifen, sollte der Livrierte sich dazu entscheiden, sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

Skinny ließ die Waffe sinken, dann ging er die Treppe hinunter und trat zu den Polizisten.

„Was ist hier los?“, wollte er wissen. Und die Blicke die über seinen freien Oberkörper glitten, sprachen Bände.

Der Inspektor räusperte sich, während ihm sein Unbehagen anzusehen war. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich gefangen hatte.

„Eine Angestellte hat beobachtet, wie dieser Mann eine Waffe unter der Platte eines Rollwagens versteckt hat. Das hat sie misstrauisch gemacht und sie hat uns direkt verständigt.“

Skinny biss die Zähne fest aufeinander.

„Weiß man, wo er damit hin wollte?“

Cotta schwieg einen Augenblick, sah kurz zu seinen Kollegen hinüber, dann antwortete er: „Anscheinend zu Peter und dir. Aber Genaueres werden wir auf dem Revier klären.“ Nach einer weiteren kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Skinny, würdest du dir bitte etwas überziehen?“

„Lenke ich Sie ab?“, fragte Skinny mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Skinner Norris!“, polterte ihm auch schon sogleich Cotta entgegen, doch bevor er ein weiteres Wort herausbringen konnte, fiel Skinny ihm ins Wort.

„Das ist also der berühmt-berüchtigte Tonfall von dem Peter mir schon so oft erzählt hat.“, stellte er ungerührt fest. „Und es heißt ab heute Shaw.“

***

Der Schock war erst mit der Realisierung gekommen. Golzine hatte tatsächlich einen Anschlag auf ihn geplant. In dem Moment, als er verwundbar war und nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte. Fast schon empfand Skinny soetwas wie Hochachtung vor dem Mafiaboss, hätte es nur ihn, und nicht auch Peter, treffen können.

Skinny zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Wenn Cotta nicht durch Zufall eingegriffen hätte, dann wäre der Anschlag geglückt. Und er wollte Golzine am liebsten für diese Dreistigkeit, am Morgen nach seiner Hochzeit einen Auftragskiller zu schicken, eigenhändig die Kehle aufschlitzen.

Sanft legte Peter eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Es ist ja noch mal alles gut gegangen.“, sagte er ruhig. Doch Skinny schäumte. _Was wäre, wenn es anders gekommen wäre? Wenn Peter verletzt worden wäre?_

Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel, ließ Skinny aufmerksam werden. Bei all dem Durcheinander und den blinkenden Polizeilichtern wäre sie wohl kaum aufgefallen. Und dennoch kam es ihm so vor, als hätte er zu Grey mittlerweile eine Art telepathische Verbindung aufgebaut.

Skinny ließ Peter stehen und ging auf Grey zu. Sie standen etwas abseits, so dass niemand hörte, als der Mafiaboss zu Skinny sagte: „Ich werde Golzine eine eindeutige Nachricht zukommen lassen. Sollte er es je wieder wagen dich, oder Peter in Gefahr zu bringen, wird er ganz neue Arten der Folter am eigenen Leib kennen lernen.“

Skinny nickte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob diese Drohung etwas bringen würde. Doch Grey schien sich seiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein.

„Es war eine wirklich schöne Hochzeit mit einem leider etwas bedauerlichem Ende. Skinny, ich muss wieder zurück, Nachrichten überbringen. Aber ich hoffe, dass Peter und du noch viele glückliche, gemeinsame Jahre miteinander haben werdet.“

„Danke.“, sagte Skinny, dann wandte er sich ab und ging zu seinem Mann zurück.

„Meinst du wir können bald nach Hause oder wird dieser Zirkus noch anhalten?“

„Ich denke, wir werden noch für ein Verhör mit aufs Präsidium gehen müssen. Also, dauert es noch ein wenig, bis wir da weiter machen könne, wo vorhin aufhören mussten.“

Skinny grinste.

„Und ich dachte, ich wäre der mit den schmutzigen Fantasien von uns beiden.“

Peter schlang seine Arme um Skinny und küsste seinen Mann leidenschaftlich.

***

Wie schon so oft in seiner Vergangenheit parkte Skinny seinen blauen Sportwagen vor dem Anwesen seiner Eltern. _Seinem Anwesen._ Es war ein komisches Gefühl und so ganz konnte Skinny die Situation immer noch nicht realisieren.

Wie versteinert saß er da, lauschte dem aufgeregtem Hämmern in seiner Brust. Dann spürte er Peters Hand auf seiner. Aufmunternd lächelte sein Mann ihm zu.

„Ich bin bei dir.“

Skinny nickte, versuchte sich ebenfalls an einem Lächeln, dass aber nicht so ganz gelingen wollte. Dann stiegen sie aus dem Wagen aus.

Skinny atmete einige Male tief durch. Aus Reflex kramte er in seinen Hosentaschen nach einer verbeulten Zigarettenpackung und zog sie mitsamt Feuerzeug hervor. Das Nikotin wirkte beruhigend und Skinny inhalierte den Rauch einige Male tief, während Peter die Einfahrt hinunter zur Villa sah.

„Das ist es also.“, murmelte er ehrfürchtig.

„Jap.“, gab Skinny nur als knappe Antwort, dann schnippste er den Stummel in den Kies und trat die Glut aus.

Als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt griff Peter nach Skinnys Hand. Und Skinny hatte nicht gewusst, wie gut allein diese kleine Geste tat, wie viel Halt Peter ihm dadurch gab, einfach nur, weil er an seiner Seite war, während sie zusammen in die Höhle des Löwen spazierten.

Langsam durchquerten sie das Tor zu dem Anwesen, sahen bereits von weitem Greys schwarze Limousine und eine kleine Ansammlung von Menschen die daneben stand und offensichtlich auf sie wartete.

„Was macht der denn hier?“, brachte Norris Senior mit hochrotem Kopf hervor, als er Skinny erkannte.

„Vater, es ist mir, wie immer, eine Freude dich zu sehen.“, sagte Skinny kühl, während er Peters Hand in in seiner fühlte. Er musste seinem Vater nicht alleine gegenüber treten.

Peter schlang einen Arm um Skinny, eine offensichtliche Provokation, die er sich von seinem Mann abgeguckt hatte.

„Skinny, es ist schön dich zu sehen. Und Peter dich natürlich auch“, begrüßte Grey sie mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass ihr euer Hochzeitsgeschenk in Augenschein nehmt.“

Norris Senior versuchte offensichtlich seine Gefühle unter einer kalten Maske zu verbergen, doch Caleb, Skinnys Bruder, hatte damit größere Probleme.

„Das kann unmöglich Ihr ernst sein. Skinner hat nicht das Recht das Familienanwesen zu besitzen. Diese Demütigung werden Sie noch bitter bereuen!“

„Die Verträge sind unterschrieben und der Kauf gültig.“, sagte Grey knapp, während er Skinny die Schlüssel entgegen hielt.

Zu seinem Verdruss merkte Skinny, dass seine Hand leicht zitterte, als er nach dem Schlüssel griff. Das Haus seiner Kindheit, der Ort mit dem er so viel Leid verband, gehört nun ihm allein. Und der kalte Griff jahrelang unterdrückter Emotionen grub sich tief in Skinnys Eingeweide. Doch alles was er sich anmerken ließ war das kalte Grinsen, das sich auf seine Lippen legte.

„Grey, ich kann Ihnen gar nicht genug danken. Das ist das schönste Geschenk, dass ich jemals erhalten habe.“

Er warf seinem Bruder einen betont belustigten Blick zu, während er die Schlüssel durch seine Finger gleiten ließ. Dann sah er zu dem imposanten Haus empor, dem Gefängnis seiner Kindheit.

Peter warf Skinnys Familie noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann stiegen sie die wenigen Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf. Der Schlüssel fühlte sich schwer in Skinnys Hand an und es war ein befremdliches Gefühl die Türen zu seiner Kindheit zu öffnen.

Bereits der Eingangsbereich war riesig, viel größer als ihre Villa am Strand, doch auch viel unnahbarer.

Erstaunt sah Peter sich um. Ein leichtes „Wow“ entwich seinen Lippen.

„Hm.“, machte Skinny nur, während sie das Wohnzimmer betraten.

Die Möbel waren mit weißen Tüchern abgedeckt, doch Skinny sah sie vor seinem geistigen Auge noch genauso wie zu der Zeit, als er hier noch gewohnt hatte.

Ehrfürchtig durchquerte Peter den Raum und zog die Laken beiseite. Skinny schloss kurz die Augen, während die Erinnerungen in ihm aufstiegen. Streits mit seinem Vater, Prügeleien mit seinem Bruder, Strafen die er dafür bekommen hatte und seine Mutter die still am Esstisch saß, schwieg, als wäre sie ein Geist.

Skinny lehnte schweigend im Türrahmen, beobachtete nur wie Peter Schicht für Schicht das Gefängnis seiner Kindheit enthüllte.

„Wie ist es für dich wieder hier zu sein?“, wollte der große Mann plötzlich wissen, als er sich wieder zu Skinny umdrehte.

„Also Luftsprünge mache ich nicht gerade.“, gab Skinny zurück. Und Peter verdrehte die genervt die Augen, dann antwortete er: „Ein bisschen weniger Sarkasmus und ein wenig mehr von dem was du fühlst, Skinny.“

Skinny forschte in seinem Inneren. Er war sich unsicher was er fühlte. Beklemmung? Angst war es nicht. Wut vielleicht? Soetwas wie Trauer? Das war Auslegungssache.

„Es ist ein Ort von dem es kein Entkommen zu geben schien. Ein Ort den mein Vater beherrscht hat, so wie die ganze Familie.“, sagte er langsam. Er wusste, dass er oberflächlich blieb, Peter nicht den Einblick gab, den er brauchte um sich ein Bild von dem machen zu können, was Skinny widerfahren war.

Dann wandte er sich ab.

„Willst du das Obergeschoss auch noch sehen?“

Peter nickte, während sein Blick noch immer an den Möbeln haftete dann folgte er seinem Mann langsam.

Skinny ging die Treppe in den erste Stock hinauf. Er wusste noch, welche Stufen knarrten, wie er sich bewegen musste, um möglichst wenig Geräusche zu verursachen.

Zweifelnd sah er von einer geschlossenen Tür zur nächsten. Hinter keiner verbarg sich ein Zimmer, das er betreten wollte. Sie alle bargen Erinnerungen die er am liebsten begraben gelassen hätte.

„Wir müssen nicht...“, sagte Peter, dem Skinnys Zögern aufgefallen war. Doch sein Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann öffnete er vorsichtig eine der Türen.

Sein Blick fiel auf das große Bett seiner Eltern mit dem geradezu lächerlich riesigen Kopfteil. Ein Ort den er schon in seiner Kindheit kaum betreten hatte und der doch so oft Gegenstand seiner zerstörerischsten Fantasien gewesen war.

„Alles ok?“, wollte Peter wissen, während er nach Skinnys Hand griff. Doch Skinny entzog sich der Berührung des anderen Mannes. Zusammen mit den Bildern die vor seinem inneren Auge aufzuleben begannen, konnte er die Nähe nicht ertragen.

„Nein.“, sagte er schließlich. „Aber es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn es anders wäre.“

Peter schwieg betroffen. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Und auch Skinny konnte nicht sagen was er brauchte. Und fast bereute er Peters Hand unsanft weggestoßen zu haben.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl sich auf das Bett seiner Eltern zu setzen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals liebevoll miteinander umgegangen waren und der Gedanke, dass sie sich ein Bett teilten, erschien ihm absurd.

„Mein Vater...“ Skinny zwang sich die Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen, Peter die Möglichkeit zu geben, zu verstehen was in ihm vorging. „Er war nie im klassischen Sinne gewalttätig. Und doch gab es Momente in denen ich mir gewünscht habe, er würde einfach zuschlagen. Manchmal erschien es mir einfacher, nur den körperlichen Schmerz ertragen zu müssen, als seine ständigen Herabwürdigungen. Oder die Zeiten in denen er so tat, als würde ich nicht existieren. Das war das Schlimmste.“

Skinny starrte auf die Holzdielen unter seinen Füßen.

„Wenn er mich geschlagen hätte, dann hätte ich einen Grund gehabt mich zu wehren. Ihn im Kampf die Treppe runter zu stoßen, wäre das eine gewesen. Aber was will man gegen jemanden ausrichten, der einen mit Nichtachtung straft und nach außen der weltgewandte Geschäftsmann ist.“

Die Matratze gab leicht unter Peters Gewicht nach, als er sich neben Skinny aufs Bett setzte.

„Doch wenn ich rebelliert habe, dann musste er wahrnehmen, dass es mich gibt, dann war mein Vater gezwungen auf mich einzugehen. Und manchmal sind Demütigungen erträglicher, als Verachtung, oder das anhaltende Gefühl, es wäre besser, man würde gar nicht existieren.“

Skinny starrte krampfhaft auf seine Hände. Er schaffte es nicht Peter anzusehen. Das Mitgefühl in den braunen Augen zu sehen. Er fühlte sich wie er ein verwundetes Tier gefangen in einem Käfig.

Doch als Peter ihn sanft in seine Arme zog ließ er es geschehen.

Liebevoll strich Peter ihm über den Rücken, während er einfach nur bei ihm war. Und die Nähe war tröstlich. Tröstlicher als Worte es zu sein vermocht hätten.

„Hast du dein Feuerzeug dabei?“, unterbrach Peter irgendwann den Moment des Schweigens. Verwundert sah Skinny auf. Er versuchte in dem Gesicht seines Mannes zu ergründen, was in ihm vorging, doch er kam nicht weit.

„Was hast du vor?“, wollte Skinny vorsichtig wissen.

„Deine ungesunde, und zum Teil destruktive, Neigung zu Feuer nutzen, um einige Erinnerungen auszubrennen.“, meinte Peter mit einer Unschuldsmiene.

Ein sadistisches Lächeln stahl sich auf Skinnys Gesicht, während er sich ganz der Vorstellung hingab.

Abrupt löste er sich aus Peters Armen, die Vorfreude eines kleinen Kindes auf dem Gesicht.

„Ist das dein ernst?“, wollte er jedoch fast schon besorgt wissen.

„Sieht man das nicht immer in irgendwelchen Selbsthilfesendungen, dass die Leute da alles mögliche in Brand stecken, was deren Vergangenheit symbolisiert? Also könnte man es als therapeutische Maßnahme begreifen.“

Skinny zog Peter in einen Kuss. Nicht nur er war durch ihre Beziehung weicher geworden. Auch in Peter war eine nicht ganz so brave Seite zum Vorschein gekommen, die ihn immer wieder erstaunte.

Dann stand er auf, holte das kleine Feuerzeug hervor und ließ die kleine Flamme auflodern. Mit einem breiten Grinsen sah Skinny sich in dem Raum um, dann blieb sein Blick an dem großen Bett hängen.

„Warum haben wir nicht vorher an diese Möglichkeit gedacht? Dann hätten wir Brandbeschleuniger mitbringen können.“

Peter schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann wurde er von Skinny auf die Beine gezogen.

„Ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe. Aber du bist das Beste was mir je in meinem Leben passiert ist.“

Breit grinste Peter ihn an.

„Also worauf wartest du noch?“

Skinny griff nach der Tagesdecke und hielt die kleine Flamme an den Stoff. Es dauerte erstaunlich lange bis das Feuer übergriff, doch sobald der Stoff brannte, breitete sich das Feuer unaufhörlich aus.

Skinny betrachtete einen Moment gedankenverloren die zuckenden Flammen, die groteske Muster an die Wände warfen, dann wandte er sich ab und folgte Peter in den nächsten Raum.

Es war reine Genugtuung das Gefängnis seiner Kindheit in Flammen aufgehen zu sehen. Sich so persönlich von jedem Raum verabschieden zu können, in Gedanken an all die Jahre in denen er dort gelitten hatte, unfähig zu entkommen.

Schließlich standen sie wieder im Flur der großen Villa. Skinny hörte das Knacken der Flammen um ihn herum, spürte wie die Hitze seine Haut zu versengen schien. Er hatte schon immer davon geträumt das Haus eines Tages dem Erdboden gleich machen zu können.

Peter lächelte ihn an. Und der warme Schein spiegelte sich auf seiner Haut.

Ein Anblick den Skinny sich einprägen wollte.

Mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf den Lippen, öffnete Skinny die Tür und sie verließen das sterbende Haus.

Skinny sah zu seiner Familie, die ungläubig zu dem Haus hinauf sah, das solange ihr zu Hause gewesen war. Das Gezeter seines Bruders war Musik in seinen Ohren und die kalte, verschlossene Miene seines Vaters tat ihr übriges um Skinnys Laune zu erheitern.

„Danke Grey, das war ein wirklich schönes Hochzeitsgeschenk.“

Der alte Mann lächelte, nickte leicht.

Skinny wandte seinen Blick noch ein letztes Mal zurück.

Ein warmer Widerschein ging von den Flammen aus, die sanft hinter den Fenstern tanzten. Einige Fenster waren bereits gesprungen und das Glas fiel glitzernd zu Boden. Das entfernte Knacken drang an Skinnys Ohren, als die Flammen dem Gemäuer zusetzten, während vereinzelte Feuerzungen aus den Fenstern in den Himmel stoben.

Skinny spürte Peters Hand in seiner, während die ersten Flammen in den Himmel schlugen, begleitet von dem Klang näher kommender Sirenen.

Doch da waren keine Sirenen. Da war nur Kälte, die sich in Skinny ausbreitete, seine Sinne benebelte und ihn fort trieb. Entfernte Schritte drangen zu ihm durch, Rufe, die immer leiser zu werden schienen. Er ließ los und hoffte, dass Peter in der Dunkelheit auf ihn wartete.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
>  Dein schönster Augenblick - Samsas Traum  
>  Red - Survive Said The Prophet

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vegas Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266639) by [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince)




End file.
